La verdadera historia de Candy White
by ilovexmas
Summary: Esta es mi 1era novela sobre uno de mis anime/manga favorito de mi infancia y si decidi escribir sobre los personajes de antes de que naciera CANDY WHITE, es para todos entendieran el enigma de como aquel bebe de un mes fue a parar al 'Hogar de Pony' junto a ANNIE. Espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**La verdadera historia de Candy White **

**(Primera parte)**

**Michigan Agosto 1897**

Es un verano muy caluroso y **Carolyn Constable, **hija única de un noble de la alta sociedad llamado **Adam Constable** y quien había perdido a su mujer al nacer ella se la pasaba viajando por razones políticas dejándola sola la mayoría de la parte. A sus 19 años la peli roja era una belleza rara y exótica como pocas y muy temperamental también, lo que le había complicado la situación de encontrar un prometido cuanto antes. Admiradores no le faltaban pero lo que anhelaba la joven era un caballero que la hiciera reír y desgraciadamente los jóvenes de su sociedad eran aburridísimos y presumidos. Carolyn decide amarrar su pelo largo para evitar sudar más, cuando de repente oye una voz varonil burlona, y sorprendida sobresalta:

"No quería asustarla señorita pero déjeme decirle que su pelo rizo le queda mucho mejor suelto y nunca había visto un rojo tan intenso. Es usted norteamericana o europea?"

Carolyn levanta la mirada y ve a un joven de cabellos rubio claro y ojos verdes, parado descaradamente a unos pocos metros delante de ella sonriéndole dulcemente, y sobreponiéndose del asombro ella le contesta: "por supuesto que soy Norteamericana pero mi madre era una duquesa Francesa que murió al nacer yo, y mi padre es de ascendencia británica, y usted quien es y cómo se llama? "

"Mi nombre es **Gustav Miller** y hace poco tiempo me mude en Michiganpero en realidad yo vengo de Nueva York. Desgraciadamente la situación laboral es muy difícil por allá y gracias a un buen amigo de mis padres pude conseguir un trabajo fijo en la mansión de los **'Leagan'**."

La respuesta del joven la deja muy desconcertada pero aun así prosigue: "usted trabaja para los 'Leagan'?! "

Después de mirarla algo sorprendida el joven continua: "me imagino que su familia es amiga de los 'Leagan', verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí, e incluso yo iba a la escuela con su hijo menor **Robert Leagan **quien se casó el año pasado con una de mis amigas de infancia **Ruth O'Connor **que ahora se apellida también 'Leagan'. Ellos tienen un bebe de un ano llamado **Neil **y yo sé que están intentando tener otro para expandir la familia, pero conociéndolos bien sé que los padres de Robert son muy estrictos con sus trabajadores y por esto me desconcierta de que un joven tan simpático como usted este empleado en la mansión."

Gustav Miller mira a la bella joven intensamente y acercándose a ella le toma la mano depositándole un beso en ella antes de proseguir: "es usted una dama muy bondadosa si se preocupa por un extraño como yo, además de que tiene la sonrisa más tierna que haya yo visto jamás. Creo que se terminó mi pausa así que hasta la vista joven pecosa!" y guiñándole el ojo desaparece detrás de un árbol en dirección de la mansión de los 'Leagan'.

Carolyn siente una intensa curiosidad por aquel caballero desconocido que ha venido y salido como si nada, y decide conocerlo más profundamente: _"lo bueno es que se dónde vive así que me será muy fácil hacerles una visita a los 'Leagan' muy pronto, y ya era hora de que apareciera en mi vida alguien intrigante y diferente a todos los jóvenes aburridos de por acá…" _Sus pensamientos están interrumpidos por una voz familiar:

"Carolyn pero que haces sola en el bosque?"

La voz pertenece a una joven rubia de ojos verdes, y muy elegante: **Doris Brown **era la mejor amiga de Carolyn Constable y había también perdido sus padres aun siendo niña. Ella tenía un hermanito de 7 años llamado **Albert, **a quien amaba como si fuese su propio hijo aunque ella misma apenas tenía los 20 años cumplidos y ya era madre de un niño de 1 ano llamado **Anthony,** que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo atendido por la niñera de su esposo **Marlon Brown**, quien era uno de los hombre más rico del país y propietario de la mayoría de las tierras del Estado.

El padre de Doris, **Marc Ardley **había pertenecido a una de las familias más prestigiosas del país y sus padres: inmigrantes Escoceses, se habían instalados en Los Estados Unidos a mediados del siglo 19, convirtiéndose en unos millonarios en poco tiempo lo que fue unas de las razones por la cual este se había casado tan joven con una bella rubia hija de Americanos igualmente prestigiosos. Al poco tiempo nació Doris y los primeros años de su infancia fueron un tanto solitario, hasta que un día al cumplir los 12 años su madre quedo embarazada y un año más tarde llego al mundo su hermanito **William Albert Ardley**.

Pasaron los años y una noche los Ardley, regresando de una de sus empresas sufrieron un accidente en uno de los carruajes en el que iban, dejando a sus dos hijos huérfanos y fue a partir de este momento que la joven rubia se dedicó enteramente a su hermanito.

"Hola Doris y que alegría verte! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte pero es confidente, entiendes?"

Doris mira a su amiga intensamente antes de responder: "y ahora que travesura te traerás Carolyn?"

Acercándose a la joven rubia la peli roja le dice bajando la voz: "conocí a un joven apuesto hoy pero no es de nuestra sociedad y por esto quisiera que guardes este secreto pues yo intento establecer una relación con él y….."

"Ten mucho cuidado amiga pues nada sabemos de este individuo y si no es de nuestra clase nunca aceptaran que te cases con él y mucho menos que lo frecuentes." La interrumpe Doris inquieta. Ella sabe lo impulsa que es su íntima amiga, _huérfana_ como ella de un modo y bastante rebelde. Aun así continua: "y como lo conociste?"

"Trabaja para los 'Leagans y es Neoyorkino y además me llamo '_joven pecosa' _y nunca nadie me había dicho palabras tan tiernas….."

"Así que trabaja para los 'Leagans' eh? Y me imagino que es de nuestra edad o?"

Sonrojeando Carolyn prosigue: "es un caballero rubio y muy apuesto y tiene un buen sentido del humor pero porque no vienes conmigo a donde los 'Leagans' para lo veas tu misma antes de juzgarlo? Ya verás que te gustara pues es un chico muy cálido."

Doris nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan entusiasmada por un hombre antes: normalmente la peli roja pecosa era bastante selectiva con sus admiradores y era la primera vez que la veía tan deslumbrada por alguien. Quien sería aquel joven quien habría capturado el interés de Carolyn? Probablemente era de carácter fuerte como ella, y también rebelde.

De repente oyen un ruido y dándose la vuelta ven a una joven hermosa de pelo marrón claro mirándolas con cara de envidia.

"Ruth que sorpresa!" Gritan las dos amigas al mismo tiempo

**Ruth Leagan **las mira con mala cara antes de proseguir: "Me podrían decir que hacen 2 mujeres jóvenes como ustedes en un bosque sin un chaperón quien las proteja? Una dama de nuestra sociedad nunca debe andar sola y mucho menos sin un caballero apuesto de compañía."

Doris y Carolina no entendían como su amiga de infancia haya podido convertirse en tan poco tiempo en una snob tan grande. Antes del matrimonio con **Robert Leagans**, **Ruth O'Connor **había sido una joven simple y algo tímida, y su familia también nobles de la alta sociedad, habían sido víctimas de una de una corrupción, por lo cual ella, siendo la hija mayor de 2 hermanas había sido casada a la fuerza con una de las familias más prestigiosas de la sociedad de Michigan, y probablemente esto la había convertido en una joven amargada.

Con una sonrisa cortes Carolyn le contesta: "gracias por tus consejos Ruth y porque no te unes a nosotras? Es un día muy caluroso y justamente estábamos pensando irnos a nadar al lago, verdad Doris?"

Siguiéndole la corriente la joven rubia continua: "así es. Vente con nosotras y ya verás lo bien que nos divertimos."

"Pero que cosas dicen unas damas distinguidas como ustedes! Ya pasamos la niñez y además yo ya soy madre y casada con un millonario, y si no quieren que la gente ande hablando mal de ustedes mejor siguán mi consejo y vengan a tomarse un té en mi mansión, que les parece?"

Doris observa de reojo a Carolyn y teme la repuesta de su amiga impulsa.

"Claro que si Ruth gracias! Vamos Doris que sería muy descortés no aceptar tal invitación!" Y guiñándole el ojo la peli roja pecosa agarra a sus dos amigas por el brazo y se las lleva corriendo.

Al llegar a la mansión de los 'Leagans' ven reunidos en el jardín sentados en una mesa grande y tomando él te a los **Cornwells **en plena conversación con el señor Leagan. **Patrick Cornwell**, primo de **Robert Leagan **se había casado joven con una muchacha humilde llamada **Samantha **quien había tenido un hijo tras el otro: el 1ero de 2 años se llamaba **Alistair **y era un niño muy inquieto que se la pasaba brincando y tenía a las siempre corriendo detrás de él; El segundo **Archibald **de un ano, apenas caminaba y era más bien de temperamento tranquilo. También sentado esta **Marlon Brown **quien al ver su mujer Doris se levanta a recibirla:

"que tal mi amor? Estuviste de paseo con tu amiga Carolyn?" Y dirigiéndose a la peli roja continua: "salúdeme al señor Constable señorita y dígale que voy a dar una fiesta el fin de semana próximo, y que él también está invitado al igual que usted."

"Muchas gracias por la invitación señor Brown ya se lo diré".

Doris abraza a su esposo con ternura y Carolyn piensa en lo afortunada que es su amiga de tener como esposo a un hombre tan cálido y buenmozo como lo era Marlon con su pelo rubio y brillantes ojos azules…. "_Están hechos el uno para el otro y como quisiera yo encontrar a algún príncipe así"._

"Donde están Albert y Anthony?" Pregunta de repente Doris preocupada.

"La niñera se los llevo a pasear en el parque pero ya no tardaran en regresar" Le responde Marlon.

De repente oyen voces de niños y ven a Albert corriendo con la niñera detrás de él, cargando al bebe Anthony. Al ver a su hermana mayor el niño rubio de pelos largos corre hacia ella abrazándola:

"Como esta mi hermanito adorado y en que travesuras te has metido ahora?"

Fingiendo inocencia Albert le contesta: "solo quería jugar con los animalitos del bosque pero la niñera me lo prohibió diciendo que un niño fino de familia rica no debe ensuciarse las manos, pero yo amo a todos los animales y como no tengo ni perro o gato decidí por lo menos pasar tiempo con ellos afuera a donde no molesto a nadie."

Carolyn oye la conversación atentamente pues sabe el amor que Albert tiene por todo ser viviente, al igual que su mejor amiga y piensa en lo difícil que es a veces hacer parte de la alta sociedad ya que esto te limitaba cierta libertad. Por otro lado anhelaba tener hermanitos o hermanitas con quien compartir, pero desafortunadamente su padre nunca se había vuelto a casar pues aún no había podido superar el dolor de haber perdido su mujer tan joven. Suspirando mira a sus alrededores y de repente ve de reojo a su galante misterioso cuidando del jardín y sonroja levemente cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Gustav Miller al verla le sonríe dulcemente pero no se atreve a acercarse de ella delante de todos los demás pues sabe que es muy mal visto que dos clases diferentes se mesclen. Piensa en lo cruel que es el destino de haberle puesto en el camino una joven tan dinámica de espíritu además de hermosa. "_A penas la conozco pero siento que es una persona de buenos sentimientos y temperamento fuerte. Lástima que no podamos establecer algún tipo de relación….."_

Carolyn se acerca a Doris y cogiéndole del brazo y señalando hacia el jardín le dice con voz baja: "el joven que está ocupándose de las rosas es el Neoyorkino del cual te hable. No te parece apuesto?"

Doris observa al joven de cabello rubio claro y entiende porque su amiga esta tan impresionada por el: Gustav Miller tiene un aire independiente y parece un tanto rebelde, cualidades que atraían a Carolyn desde siempre, sin embargo le preocupa que la peli roja pueda cometer alguna tontería con él y haya consecuencias dramáticas, así que decide salir de las dudas y camina hacia donde está el apuesto joven ocupándose de las rosas del jardín.

"Es usted un nuevo empleado de los 'Leagans' me imagino y le gustan mucho las flores?"

Gustav Miller le sonríe dulcemente y asiente: "empecé a trabajar como jardinero hace una semana y me encantan las rosas de esta inmensa mansión." Voltea la vista hacia Carolyn, quien los está en plena conversación con Ruth, antes de continuar: "es la joven peli roja pariente suya?"

"Es mi mejor amiga y como una hermana para mí y yo me ocupo siempre de que no le pase nada y que nadie le haga daño: ella perdió a su madre al nacer, y yo a mis padres cuando era aún niña así que hemos crecido más o menos como huérfanas."

"Siento mucho oír mucho esto pues yo soy muy afortunado de tener a mis padres y muchos hermanitos." Sin quitarle la mirada Gustav prosigue: "no se preocupe que se dónde está mi lugar y mi intención no es molestar a su amiga, solo estaba curioso."

Doris mira atentamente al joven rubio y ve sinceridad en sus ojos verdes oscuros. Se da cuenta de que lo ha juzgado mal y quiere rectificar:

"Disculpe, no era mi intención insinuar nada y si protejo a mi única amiga es porque siento una responsabilidad grande hacia ella."

"Carolyn tiene mucha suerte de tener una persona como usted a su lado." Le contesta Gustav antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Satisfecha Doris regresa al lado de su amiga quien sin poder contenerse le pregunta:

"De que hablaron los dos dímelo!"

Cogiéndola del brazo la joven rubia sonríe y le dice: "nada importante así que vayamos a tomarnos él te con los demás, quieres?"

Carolyn siente curiosidad pero decide dejarlo por ahora: "_Mañana será otro día y ya me las arreglare para conocer a este joven apuesto tarde o temprano…"_

Una semana más tarde se celebra una fiesta familiar en la mansión de los 'Leagan' y para la ocasión, Carolyn se ha puesto su mejor vestido del domingo y su larga melena roja cae suavemente en su espalda revelando un bronceado adquirido en sus breves paseos de aquel verano caliente. Va acompañada de su padre y al llegar ya están todos reunidos en el gran salón de los invitados bailando al ritmo de la música, un 'Waltz' que se había puesto muy de moda últimamente.

"Bailemos papa! Este es mi 'Waltz' favorito!" Exclama Carolyn arrastrando a su padre a la pista de baile. Adam Constable acede la invitación de su hija con buen humor pues sabe que ella aún no ha encontrado un pretendiente adecuado, sin perder la esperanza de que tarde o temprano ella se decida por un caballero de buena posición y buen carácter.

La joven peli roja ve de repente de reojo a Gustav Miller, quien vestido de un traje de mozo lleva una bandeja de diferentes bebidas y va ofreciendo tragos a todos los invitados. Sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo y ruborizando carolyn voltea la cara apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. De repente para la música y ella escucha una voz suave:

"Señorita y señor, les gustaría tomar algo de la bandeja?"

Carolyn levanta la cabeza y se encuentra frente a frente a Gustav Miller quien la mira intensamente.

"Gracias joven, mi hija y yo tomaremos champagne" responde Adam tomando dos vasos y de pronto la banda ha vuelve a tocar otro 'Waltz'. Tomando a su hija del brazo se la lleva de nuevo a la pista de baile.

Después de unos minutos Gustav se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada y sale al jardín a respirar aire puro pensando cómo le gustaría tener entre sus brazos a la bella peli roja y bailar algún 'Waltz' romántico y no tener que servir bebidas para los invitados. La noche ha refrescado un poco y con ella se puede oler la aroma pura de las rosas en el aire e instintivamente él se acerca a olerlas.

"Te gustan mucho las flores verdad?"

Gustav sobresalta al oír la voz dulce de Carolyn, y volteándose ve lo hermosa que se ve parada con los cabellos sueltos y su vestido elegante.

"Que hace afuera una dama fina como tú?" Le pregunta sorprendido.

"Me aburro mucho adentro sin galante y además me gusta más la idea de poder bailar contigo en la naturaleza…." Le contesta la peli roja acercándose al joven.

"Pero que dirán los demás si no la encuentran y porque de repente me tutea?"

"Dejémonos de formalidades quieres y mejor bailemos un poco de 'Waltz'".

Sin pensarlo dos veces Gustav la coge entre sus brazos y se mueven suavemente al ritmo de la melodía romántica. Carolyn pone su cabeza entre sus hombros gozando del momento y no queriendo que la noche se termine nunca.

"Conozco un lugar perfecto para mirar las estrellas, quieres venir conmigo al lago y nos sentamos en la hierba?" Le pregunta Gustav mirándola amorosamente.

"De acuerdo vamos! Que exitoso es esto para mí pues la verdad es que siempre me fascino saber más sobre la astrología". Y agarrándole las manos se deja llevar por el joven apuesto hacia la dirección del lago.

La noche está llena de estrella y Carolyn se siente muy feliz de por fin hacer algo un poco rebelde y fuera de las normas. Caminan durante unos 10 minutos hasta llegar al lugar, y al sentarse en la hierba ella recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gustav, quien le acaricia el cabello mientras le explica los diferentes tipos de estrellas murmurándole palabras de amor al oído. Después de un largo momento se besan apasionadamente y sin pensarlo mucho se desvisten y deciden tirarse al lago a nadar.

"Que rica esta la temperatura del lago no crees?"

"Eres un enigma para mi Carolyn: tímida pero rebelde al mismo tiempo e increíblemente sexy para una chica de tu sociedad."

"Por favor no hablemos de etiqueta que no soy un objeto y a veces desearía sentirme libre como tú y no tener ningún título. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí crecer sin madre y hermanos, y menos mal que siempre he tenido a Doris."

"Doris es la chica rubia con la que siempre andas no? La verdad es que puede ser un poco intimidante, y justamente la semana pasada tuvimos una pequeña charla en la que ella me hizo saber que se las vería conmigo si te hacía daño, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que te valora, así que mantén siempre esta amistad Carolyn que no sabes lo rara que es de tener."

Carolyn lo mira asombrada y le contesta: "Doris tiene tendencia a exagerar porque un tipo manso como tú no sería capaz de hacerme daño." Y lo besa apasionadamente hasta que solo se oye la respiración de los dos, y después de un momento le dice excitada: "hagamos el amor ahora mismo que quiero sentir tu piel en la mía…."

Cargándola, Gustav la deposita en la hierba y le hace el amor suavemente pero con pasión.

Para Carolyn es su 1era vez y por esto se siente muy especial y afortunada de haberlo hecho con un hombre tan sensible y dulce como lo era _su Gustav_. Seria amor lo que sentía por el o deseo sexual? A penas se conocían así que era aún muy temprano para juzgar, pero lo seguro es que por lo menos sentía una profunda ternura por aquel ser humilde y tierno y quiere conocerlo más profundamente.

"Te amo mi pequeña pecosa…." Le dice Gustav cogiendo la cabeza de la joven entre sus manos y depositándole un beso largo en la boca.

"Creo que yo también mi galante hermoso….." Le contesta Carolyn suavemente. Los dos cierran los ojos un momento y deciden descansar un rato bajo la luna.

_Carolyn está sonando de un mundo en el que ella es libre como un pájaro y tiene una familia grande y cálida: hermanos, primos, muchos amigos, un esposo y por supuesto una mama. Todos son más bien humildes y viven en una granja llena de animales y ruido pero en donde solo hay amor, también problemas y en donde todos son capaces de elegir a la pareja con se quiere casar. Ella por supuesto ya es esposa de __**Gustav Miller,**__ y los dos tienen planeados viajar por todo el país para su luna de miel yendo de pueblo en pueblo y comiendo todas las delicias que hay en la calle como verdaderos gitanos; Ella está embarazada de su primer hijo y su esposo no deja de decirle cuanto el ama y le habla de todos los sitios en los que irán….._

Carolyn despierta al oír ruidos, y vistiéndose rápidamente se levanta mirando a su alrededor: Gustav ya se ha ido y es todavía plena noche, pero de repente siente miedo y decide esconderse detrás de un árbol. Ve de reojo a Ruth Leagan acompañada de su padre y Doris caminando hacia el lago y oye claramente la conversación:

"Seguro que su hija decidió regresar a casa ya que no consiguió pretendiente en toda la noche, no cree?" Dice Ruth en tono arrogante.

"No lo creo señora Leagan pues mi hija tiene buenos modales y nunca se iría sin despedirse de los huéspedes"

Carolyn observa a su amiga Doris y la oye hablar en voz nerviosa: "yo diría que Ruth puede tener razón pues supongamos que Carolyn haya decidido ir a caminar por el jardín, y cansada haya optado por regresar a su casa con algún chofer."

No pudiendo aguantar más las miradas angustiadas de los tres, Carolyn decide salir de su escondite:

" papa, Doris y Ruth! Siento haberles causado tanta preocupación pero es que la noche estaba tan fresca y clara que decidí pasear, y debo de haberme dormido detrás de un árbol pero les prometo que no volverá a ocurrir."

Adam respira aliviado al igual que Doris, pero Ruth le lanza una mirada venenosa que la hace estremecer: nunca le cayó muy bien la joven de pelo marrón claro, pues sabia lo mezquina que podía ser cuando algo no le gustaba o si no era el centro de atención.

"_Debo cuidarme bien de Ruth de ahora en adelante o descubrirá mi secreto con Gustav y esto podría tener consecuencias desastrosa para los dos, pero a donde se habrá metido el?"_

Adam Constable interrumpe sus pensamientos: "bueno que les parece si lo olvidamos todo y regresamos y usted se va a casa conmigo señorita?" Le dice el dirigiéndose a su hija quien coge su brazo y los cuatros caminan rápidamente de vuelta a la mansión de los 'Leagan'.

Mientras el Adam se despide de los invitados Doris aprovechando que Ruth también se ha ido, agarra a su amiga del brazo y se la lleva en un rincón:

"Estuviste toda la noche con él, verdad?"

Sonrojando levemente la joven peli roja asiente y bajando la voz le dice: "fue el momento más inolvidable de mi vida e hicimos el amor bajo un árbol….."

"Te has vuelto loca o qué?! Como diablos se te ocurre ser tan irresponsable y dejarte llevar así como una mujer fácil, tu siendo una muchacha de familia noble y alta sociedad y que va a pensar la gente…"

"A mí no me importa lo que piense la humanidad entera pues lo que me hizo sentir Gustav es indescriptible: fue una noche de pasión como ninguna, y me entregué a él por completo! Es un hombre como pocos y me hizo sentir mujer, además….."

"Basta no sigas que no puedo oír más, y me preocupa mucho de que seas tan ingenua!" Doris la mira asustada y continua: "solo espero de que no caigas embarazada…."

"Embarazada yo, pero que cosas dices? Solo fue una vez así que nada pasara no te preocupes."

"Eso espero….." Contesta la joven rubia pero se le forma un nudo en el estómago y presiente que algo va a pasar, sin embargo ya ha llegado la hora de despedirse de los últimos invitados así que decide ignorar la voz de la razón y olvidarse de todo, por ahora.

Pasan los días y Carolyn no ha vuelto a ver a Gustav a pesar de haber recorrido toda la mansión de los 'Leagans'. Piensa que a lo mejor se ha ido a algún sitio de fin de semana pero no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad se acerca una mañana al primer trabajador que ve:

"Disculpe la molestia pero podría decirme cuando regresa el señor Miller de sus vacaciones?"

El jardinero, un hombre mayor y corpulento la mira asombrado antes de proseguir: "lamento decirle que el señor Miller ya no volverá. Ha sido trasladado a otro pueblo a donde se necesitan hombres para trabajo duro y siendo joven como es, el mismo se voluntario en irse. Puedo yo quizás ayudarla en algo, señorita?"

Carolyn siente que el mundo se le para en este momento y casi se desmaya, pero afortunadamente el jardinero la sostiene a tiempo: "Que le pasa señorita se siente mal? Yo la llevare dentro de la casa de los 'Leagan' para que descanse mientras llamo a un médico que la atienda, de acuerdo?"

La joven peli roja asiente con la cabeza pues se siente demasiado afligida para hablar: _su amor Gustav _se había marchado para siempre sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella y sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

Al verla agarrada del jardinero Ruth Leagan corre hacia ellos preocupada: "que te pasa Carolyn y porque estas tan pálida? Acaso comiste algo que te cayó mal?"

"La señorita estuvo casi por desmayarse pero menos mal que la sujete a tiempo. Quiere que llame a un médico, señora Leagan?"

"No hace falta gracias. Yo me ocupare de mi amiga así que puede retirarse."

"Como usted ordene. Adiós."

Ruth espera que salga el jardinero antes de proseguir. "Ahora dime qué diablos te pasa: no estarás embarazada espero, aunque no se de quien ya que no siquiera tienes pretendiente."

Carolyn siente que Ruth le clava la mirada y contiene la respiración. Luego esfuerza una sonrisa antes de proseguir: "pero que cosas dices por dios?! Como voy yo a estar embarazada sin tener novio?"

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima la joven de pelo marrón claro continúa: "pues debe de ser algo que comiste que te cayó mal o tomaste demasiado sol. Puedes descansar un rato y luego le diré al chofer que te lleve en el carruaje a tu casa."

"Muchísimas gracias Ruth y lamento haberte causado tanta molestia."

Carolyn cierra los ojos un momento mientras analiza su situación: Gustav la había abandonado por un trabajo mejor pagado olvidándose de ella y de la noche apasionada que habían vivido juntos una semana atrás, como era posible? Siente lagrimas recorrer por su cara y se seca rápidamente con un pañuelo. Se resistía en aceptar aquella cruel verdad y se empeñaba en buscar escusas por su comportamiento tanto y tanto, que al final se convence de que regresara pronto para estar junto a ella y compartir un futuro feliz. Sonriendo, duerme un poco y de repente siente alguien sacudiéndola, abre los ojos y frente a ella esta Doris que la mira tristemente.

"Ruth me conto que te desmayaste porque cogiste demasiado sol pero quiero que tú me digas la verdad y que fue lo que ocurrió reamente?"

No pudiendo contenerse más Carolyn se echa a llorar incontroladamente: "Es que Gustav se ha marchado a otro pueblo porque le dieron una mejor oferta y ni siquiera se despidió de mí, y yo pensé que me quería y que se casaría conmigo algún día….. Yo lo amo amiga y me siento completamente desamparada sin él y…." La joven peli roja se detiene mientras observa como su amiga desvía la mirada y frunciendo el ceño prosigue: "es que acaso lo sabias y no me habías dicho nada?"

Doris se aclara la garganta antes de contestar: "si lo sabía pues mi esposo fue el que le consiguió el trabajo, pero no quise decirte nada pues tenía la ilusión de que a lo mejor él era algo pasajero en tu vida, pero ya veo que no y que lo amas de verdad, y esto me preocupa bastante pues quiera dios que de verdad no hayas caído embarazada."

"Claro que no, y si me desmaye casi fue del choque al enterarme de su ida y nada más."

De repente Carolyn se siente muy agotada y apoyándose en el hombre de su amiga le pide que le lleve a su casa pues quiere recostarse un poco. Doris asiente y lleva a la peli roja hasta el carruaje y la despide sin antes asegurarse de que está bien instalada.

Esta misma noche Carolyn se levanta varias veces para ir al baño a vomitar y piensa que a lo mejor Ruth tiene razón y que la combinación de sol y comida habrá hecho que se le revuelva el estómago. Trata de dormir un poco pero a la mañana siguiente se levanta con el mismo síntoma y comienza a preocuparse de verdad: _"Estaré embarazada de verdad?"_ Siente pánico al pensar de las consecuencias que pueda este embarazo llevar si la gente se entera, y la vergüenza que el apellido de su familia sufriría. Tocan a su puerta de repente y su padre entra preocupado y se sienta en su cama:

"Cómo te sientes hija y acaso quieres que llame al doctor?"

Carolyn se pone a temblar y le dice: "ni se te ocurra papa que ya me siento mejor. Es probablemente algo que comí así que no te preocupas más, de acuerdo?"

Su padre la mira algo desconcertado pero no quiere insistir: "como quieras pero descansa ahora, y si necesitas algo te mando a alguien del servicio para que se ocupe de ti." Antes de irse le besa en la frente y luego se levanta y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Unos minutos más tarde se abre la puerta levemente y entra Doris despacio, y al ver a su amiga recostada en la cama pálida y temblando se acerca y le dice preocupada:

"Estas embarazada de él, verdad?"

Carolyn se echa a llorar y asiente: "sí, creo que lo estoy porque no hago más que vomitar y me parece que tengo los síntomas típicos de una mujer embarazada, pero de que me sirve esto si Gustav se ha marchado dejando mi bebe sin padre ni apellido. Que dirán todos cuando se enteren? Tengo mucho miedo Doris, por favor ayúdame que solo te tengo a ti ahora."

La peli roja sigue sollozando y la joven rubia no sabe qué hacer. Siente mucha rabia hacia Gustav por haberse ido sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero por otro lado se da cuenta de que no necesariamente tenía porque saber que embarazaría a su amiga, pues de lo contrario sabe que el joven se hubiese casado con ella en el acto, ya que era un hombre responsable de naturaleza. Suspira y decide de ir a hablar con Gustav lo antes posible para contarle todo lo sucedido con Carolyn. Ve que la joven peli roja se ha dormido y se levanta lentamente y cierra la puerta detrás de ella suavemente.

Una hora más tarde Doris se marcha con el chofer al pueblo cercano en busca de Gustav. El viaje dura un poco más de 2 horas pero finalmente al bajar del coche lo ve de una vez, y va hacia el caminando rápidamente.

Al ver a la joven rubia Gustav se acerca lentamente sonriéndole levemente.

"Que sorpresa verla por aquí señora Brown y cómo está su amiga la señorita Carolyn?" Le pregunta buscando con la mirada a la joven peli roja.

"Precisamente por esto vine a verle: mi amiga está esperando un hijo suyo después de la noche que tuvieron juntos, y vengo a pedirle que se ocupe de ella y le dé un apellido a la criatura, y si de verdad la quiere como ella a usted no la dejara sola y desamparada."

Gustav se queda silencioso un momento y el choque es visible en su cara. Finalmente se aclara la garganta: "está usted segura de lo que dice señorita? Como es posible que solo pasara esto en solo una noche….."

"Usted es el primer hombre que mi amiga haya tenido y estas cosas pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera así que supongo que cumplirá con su deber de pedirle la mano a su padre y de casarse con ella."

Gustav se encoge los hombros abatido y no sabe qué hacer: el ama con todas sus fuerzas a la joven peli roja pero se da cuenta de que no puede ofrecerle ningún futuro seguro a su lado pues apenas gana dinero para sobrevivir, y aun con su nuevo trabajo sabe que damas de alta sociedad como Carolyn están acostumbradas a tenerlo todo sin esfuerzo alguno. Mirando a Doris con tristeza menea la cabeza: "lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo casarme con su amiga ya que usted bien sabe lo pobre que soy y ella se merece un matrimonio rico y sin problemas, y yo lo único que podría darle es amor pero también miserias."

Doris no puede creer las palabras cobardes de aquel individuo pero no se da por vencida e insiste: "pero Carolyn lo ama con todas sus fuerzas y usted también a ella, así que donde está el problema? Si se preocupa por lo que diga la gente y su padre yo le ayudare a ser aceptado por la sociedad, pero peor sería dejar una madre soltera y sin nombre para su hijo, lo que convertiría a la criatura en un ser 'bastardo' y mal visto por todo el mundo. Piénselo bien se lo suplico pues no quiero que mi amiga sufra más, y sé que a su lado sería muy feliz ya que si usted la conoce bien se habrá dado cuenta lo poco que le importa la riqueza o el status de una familia."

Gustav Miller duda solo un momento antes de responder: "mi respuesta es no, y créame que lo siento mucho pues estimo mucho a Carolyn, pero debo seguir mi camino y estoy seguro de que ella encontrara un esposo adecuado para criar a la criatura, adiós!" Y sin pensarlo más el joven rubio se va, dejando a Doris desolada. Se da cuenta de que nada valió ir a verle, y jura nunca decirle nada a su íntima amiga: _"mejor mantenerla en la oscuridad….."_

Pasan los meses y Carolyn ya no puede fingir más su embarazo a pesar de vestirse con trapos adecuados, y sabe que su padre sospecha algo pero siendo discreto como es, decide no meterse en su vida. Su amiga Doris hace todo por ayudarla y una noche que están en la habitación la peli roja le dice: "promete de buscar un buen hogar para mi bebe si algo me ocurre de acuerdo? Confió en ti pues eres la hermana que nunca tuve."

La joven rubia mira a su amiga algo desconcertada antes de continuar: "sabes bien lo importante que eres para mí también y haría todo lo posible por verte feliz, así que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero siempre."

Carolyn sonríe tiernamente a su única verdadera amiga y cogiéndole la mano continua: "quiero que cuando nazca mi bebe me ayudes a criarla pues yo no tengo mucha experiencia y tú ya eres mama, además que aunque la criatura nunca tendrá padre por lo menos estará rodeada de amor. Lo único que me preocupa es como decírselo a papa pues sé que será un choque para él, el hecho de que su única hija haya caído embarazada sin estar siquiera casada y ni pensar de lo que murmurara la gente."

"Se me ocurre una súper idea amiga: yo tengo una casa de campo en las afueras y podría llevarte a dar a luz allá y luego regresar con la criatura y a lo mejor incluso esposo? Puedo presentarte diferentes caballeros de nuestra sociedad hasta que elijas el que te guste, le decimos que se haga pasar por el padre del bebe recién nacido y el resto se resolverá de por sí! Que te parece la idea?"

Carolyn se echa a llorar: "pero yo solo amo a Gustav y ningún otro hombre podrá competir con él así que acepto tu plan de irme a la casa de campo y dar a luz allá, pero regresare sola y enfrentare la sociedad, y tú bien sabes que a mí nunca me importo lo que diga nadie y no pienso cambiar."

Doris mira fijamente a la peli roja rebelde y ve en su mirada determinación, y decide entrar en acción con su plan: "muy bien pues así será, te vendrás conmigo mañana mismo a la casa de campo y te quedaras disfrutando de la paz hasta que nazca tu bebe, pero antes debes hablar con tu padre pues merece que le digas la verdad."

Respirando profundamente Carolyn asiente y al día siguiente lo busca.

"Papa quiero que me escuches pues debo decirte algo importante: estoy embarazada de casi cuatro meses y perdona por habértelo ocultado, pero me fue muy difícil aceptarlo yo siendo tan joven y sin esposo. En todo caso Doris ofreció ocultarme en su casa de campo hasta que nazca mi bebe y evitar que la gente hable, y yo pienso que es lo mejor ya que mi novio desapareció y nunca volverá."

Adam Constable guardia silencio durante un momento pero finalmente habla: "como es eso que desapareció el padre?! Acaso no es un hombre noble de nuestra sociedad? Habla ya hija por dios!"

La peli roja se pone a temblar delante de su padre pero se repone en seguida: "papa, no quería decírtelo pero el hombre que me hizo mujer suya es humilde y al conseguir una mejor oferta de trabajo decidió marcharse lejos sin saber que es padre, por suerte aún tengo la vida por delante y Doris ofreció alojarme en su hogar hasta que nazca mi bebe."

"Y que pasara cuando nazca la criatura entonces y es que acaso piensas ser madre soltera y criar un bastardo!"

"Si papa, lo criare sola pero con ayuda de Doris te guste o no, y te ruego que no lo llames así por favor. También espero que lo aceptes y estés de mi lado ya que me imagino como reaccionara la sociedad cuando se entere, pero yo a mi bebe nunca lo abandonare créeme."

El señor Constable observa a su única hija, y por vez primera tal vez, ve la resolución que tiene ella al hablar de su criatura aun no nacida, y se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ama ella ya. Después de un momento se aclara la garganta y continua: "está bien acepto la propuesta de tu amiga pero te juro que haré todo lo posible por conseguirte un esposo pues no me quedare de lado viendo como mi única hija se hace cargo de un hijo ilegitimo entendiste?"

Carolyn asiente y toca su barriga con ternura, y piensa que todo saldrá bien al final. Al día siguiente y con ayuda de la criada empaqueta una maleta con sus cosas más importantes, sonríe y se siente feliz de ser madre a pesar de las circunstancias: "_seré una súper madre para ti mi adorado hijo y te querré siempre pase lo que pase….."_

**Michigan Mayo 1898.**

Carolyn ya tiene casi 9 meses de embarazo y está sentada tomando una limonada, asombrada del calor que siente a pesar de estar viviendo en una montaña en la casa de campo de Doris; Para ella, estos últimos 5 meses han sido los más felices de su vida y espera con ansiedad el nacimiento de su 1er niño, y su único sabor amargo ha sido el hecho de que su padre no la haya contactado ni visitado desde su partida, y se siente herida por su rechazo y supone de que cuando nazca la criatura el cambie de parecer, a pesar de no haber podido conseguir padre para él bebe y suspira.

De repente siente contracciones fuertes y se da cuenta de que en cualquier momento puede nacer la criatura, y asustada se agarra la barriga y grita con toda su fuerza: "auxilio Doris ven por favor que creo que ya llego el momento!"

En un instante llega su amiga íntima y llamando a una de sus criadas le ordena que busque al médico inmediatamente.

Para la joven Carolyn esta misma noche es la más agobiante que haya pasado jamás, y las contracciones son inaguantables. Grita mientras se aferra de Doris quien no le suelta la mano y pasan horas hasta que la peli roja temblando de miedo piensa en lo hermoso que será cuando todo el dolor termine y finalmente pueda tener entre sus brazos a su criatura adorada. El dolor se vuelve más agobiante y Carolyn grita con toda su fuerza hasta que finalmente sale la cabeza primero y ven una pequeña cosa salir de la vagina de la joven mama, quien tras dar a luz se desmaya en los brazos de su amiga.

Al sentir el cuerpo inerte de la peli roja Doris siente alarma y levanta la mirada hacia el médico buscando apoyo, pero este al acercarse le toma el pulso a la peli roja y menea la cabeza con tristeza:

"lo siento muchísimo pero la señorita Venables acaba de fallecer y esto se debe al hecho de que perdió demasiada sangre y el esfuerzo inmenso para ella." Y tomando a la criatura que no para de gritar entre sus brazos exclama: "es una niña y muy fuerte a lo que parece. Es usted la tía de la criatura señora Brown?"

Doris esta en shock y no puede hablar. Siente que el mundo se le derrumba e ignorando las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos sacude a la inerte peli roja con todas sus fuerzas mientras le grita: "despierta Carolyn que acaba de nacer tu hija y tienes que ponerle un nombre…. Vamos amiga que me prometiste criarla junta contigo y yo tengo el pretendiente adecuado para ti… Se llama Eduardo y…."

"Es inútil que siga hablándole señora Andry pues su amiga ya murió y no la oye, y de verdad lo siento pues es una situación muy trágica para aquella criatura que en fin de cuenta quedara huérfana."

La joven rubia lo mira desesperada antes de continuar: "pero si nosotras teníamos planeado cuidar del bebe, aun sin padre y yo jure siempre estar con Carolyn y ahora que le diré a su padre." Y llorando incontroladamente Doris se pone a temblar hasta que se le agotan las lágrimas y entonces intentando recobrar su fuerzas decide: "no se preocupe doctor que yo me ocupare de la criatura, yo seré su madre y lo criare junto a mi hijo Anthony como si fuese mía también, se lo juro."

El joven médico asiente pero antes de proseguir: "y que le dirá al padre de la joven?"

"No se preocupe de ello que yo me encargare de todo."

El día del entierro de Carolyn Constable llueve fuertemente y el Adam Constable parece la sombra de sí mismo, no ha dormido en toda la noche y apenas puede controlar sus lágrimas: su única hija acaba de morir exactamente de la misma manera que su esposa, y siente que el mundo se le derrumba; Doris esta parada al lado de el con su hermanito Albert quien llora despacio pues el también apreciaba a la joven peli roja y sabe que fue la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor. Entre los invitados importantes están reunidos los 'Leagan', los 'Corwell' y los 'Brown' y todos mantienen la mirada clavada en el suelo. El padre lee el interminable sermón y finalmente tras un interminable día las personas se desvanecen poco a poco dejando solo a Adam parado delante de la tumba de su hija fallecida…..

En los días que pasan el señor Venables deteriora tal, que lo único que hace es pasarse horas encerrado en su habitación tomando, mientras contempla la foto de su mujer e hija y refleja en lo cruel que ha sido la vida con él al quitarle su única felicidad. Doris se da cuenta de ello y decide tomar acción, y un día se presenta delante del determinada:

"señor Venables si me permite he decidido hacerme cargo del bebe y criarla como si fuera mía, después de todo es lo que Carolyn hubiese deseado ya que ella me hizo prometer mientras vivía cuidar de ella si algo le ocurría."

La joven rubia observa al señor Constable y se da cuenta de cómo ha envejecido desde que perdió a su única hija y se le parte el corazón de solo pensar en lo solo que se debe sentir, y tratando de darlo animo continua:

"si usted viera lo bella que es su nieta y lo saludable! Si quiere le pido a una de las niñeras que se la traiga enseguida, vera como se enamora de ella en seguida."

La reacción del anciano es lo último que esperaba ella y su furia la hace estremecer.

"Nada de esto! Le exijo que se lleve a la criatura lo más lejos posible pues le aseguro que jamás la querré! Después de todo ella ha sido la causante de la muerte de mi hija y maldita sea el día en que mi niña se fijó en un pobre diablo que ni capaz fue de protegerla y cuidarla, que lo único que hizo fue llevarnos todos al infierno y si algún día me entero de quien es el responsable lo mando a fusilar!"

Doris lo mira desconcertada y no sabe qué hacer pues por un lado anhela tanto ser madre de la adorable niña, pero por otro sabe el dolor tremendo que el nacimiento de esta criatura significa para Adam Constable, y tras despedirse brevemente de él, decide pasear por la mansión de los 'Leagan'.

Mientras camina respirando el aire puro se le ocurre una brillante idea: buscaría un hogar acogedor para la pequeña en donde la etiqueta no tendría importancia sino el calor humano, y le daría los padres que su amiga nunca había podido tener "_Por lo menos la criatura tendrá la infancia feliz y familiar que su mama nunca conoció….."_

Pasan los días pero la búsqueda resulta de lo más difícil ya que casi todas las familias de su entorno tienen sus propios hijos y nadie está interesado en adopción. Doris suspira exasperada y esta caminado en el bosque una mañana cuando de repente oye unas risas y ve a su hermanito Albert persiguiendo unas liebres.

"No te alejes demasiado Albert que te perderás y nadie podrá encontrarte!" Como el niño travieso no le contesta ella se preocupa y decide ver si lo puede sorprender, y camina unos 10 minutos en silencio hasta llegar a una colina desconocida. "_Qué raro de que nunca haya yo visto aquella colina tan alta, y donde se habrá metido mi hermanito?"_

"Finalmente descubriste mi colina favorita hermanita, y viste lo alta que es?!"

Sin responder Doris desvía la mirada y observa una casa amplia debajo de la colina de donde salen niños corriendo alegremente. "Espera aquí hermanito que ya vengo….." Y baja lentamente la colina hasta llegar delante de un portal en el que lee escrito en letras grandes:

**HOGAR DE PONY, ORFANAJE PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES.**

Para la joven rubia es un instante revelación: dejaría a la pequeña criatura en el 'Hogar de Pony' esta misma noche.

"vámonos a casa Albert que ya casi es la hora de la comida!"

"está bien ya bajo."

Es una noche cálida del mes de Junio y después de acostar a su hermanito y despachar a las niñeras Doris agarra al bebe, lo instala en una canasta y se lo lleva silenciosamente afuera. El cielo está lleno de estrellas y hay una ligera brisa, y tras caminar en dirección del 'Hogar de Pony' la joven rubia piensa en su difunta amiga y se pregunta si realmente está tomando la buena decisión. Siente las lágrimas brotar por sus ojos pues se imagina como hubiera sido diferente el futuro de aquella pequeña criatura si Carolyn aun estuviese viva, y de lo feliz que habría sido ella siendo tía. "_Ya casi llegamos….."_ De repente levanta la mirada y ve una sombra asomada en la colina y decide acercarse y lo que ve la deja boca vierta:

Una mujer vestida todo de negro se para delante del árbol más grande de la colina y deposita en él una canasta. Intrigada Doris espera un momento hasta que ve a la mujer, quien después de dudar un momento baja la colina corriendo y desaparece tan rápido como llego. "_Quien será? No creo que sea de por aquí pues jamás la había visto antes..."_ Tras dudar unos momentos camina hasta llegar delante del árbol y su sorpresa es inmensa cuando descubre a un bebecito dormido dentro de la canasta.

Doris siente de repente un tremor al observar a la criatura que lleva en su propia canasta, y finalmente después de abrazarlo levemente lo deposita justo al lado del otro bebe y se marcha sin sospechar siquiera que otra persona lo ha visto todo: el pequeño Albert está parado unos 25 metros detrás de ella con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y la visión de aquella noche espantosa lo perseguirá en los años que vendrán….

**Esta es la 1era parte de mi historia y me imagino que ya todos habrán adivinado que él bebe recién nacido se trata de CANDY. Quise que se entendiera el cómo y él porque fue abandonada al 'Hogar de Pony' así que decidí escribir sobre su madre y todos los demás caracteres cuando eran solo jóvenes idealistas con el futuro por delante. Aun no sé cuántos capítulos más escribiré pero espero que lo disfruten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdadera historia de Candy White**

**(Capitulo 2)**

**Michigan 1898.**

El pequeño Albert lo ha visto todo y no lo puede creer: su propia hermana ha abandonado al bebe de su mejor amiga en un lugar obscuro y desconocido y el daría todo por ser un adulto y así poder ocuparse de la criatura: "_será mejor que me marche ya, y coja el camino corto para así llegar antes de ella a la casa pues piensa que estoy durmiendo."_ Y sin vacilar se echa a correr en plena noche y en menos de 10 minutos está metido en la cama fingiendo dormir.

Poco después Doris llega y esta tan agotada pero aun así, entra 1ero en la habitación de su hermanito para ver si todo está bien y ve al niño rubio durmiendo profundamente. Está a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de repente ve que Albert tiene aún los zapatos puestos: "_Que raro?" _ Se acerca lentamente a la cama y le quita los zapatos y sale de la habitación despacio. Esta ha sido una noche muy ajetreada, y aun duda si ha tomado la buena decisión en abandonar al bebe de su mejor amiga en el orfanato, decide que sí ya que aquella criatura solo aportaría desdicha para el señor Constable y se acuesta sin siquiera sospechar que su hermanito Albert ha sido testigo de todo.

Son las 10 de la noche y en el 'Hogar de Pony', la hermana María y la señorita Pony han terminado de acostar los últimos niños traviesos y se dirigen al salón a charlar un poco antes de retirarse cada una a sus habitaciones. Las dos mujeres no podían ser una más diferente la una de la otra: mientras la señorita Pony era una mujer pasada los 50tas y dulce e afable hasta no más, la hermana María que apenas llegaba a los 30ta anos de edad era la mano firme y la que se encargaba de castigar a los niños malcriados. Las dos nunca se habían casado por razones diferentes: la más joven por haber elegido ir al convento a penas cumplido los 20te anos, y nadie sabría decir si se habría enamorado alguna vez; La mayor porque desde siempre su ambición había sido abrir su propio hogar y criar a todos los huérfanos que se le presentaran a la casa, y así lo había logrado. Y así fue como poco a poco las familias pobres fueron depositando a cada uno de sus hijos, hasta que un buen día la hermana María fue mandada como misionaria para educar a todos los niños del 'Hogar de Pony' y ahí se quedó.

"Otro día largo verdad hermana María?"

"Así es señorita Pony pero por lo menos no hay ningún niño enfermo por el momento y además ya pronto llegaran las vacaciones y tendrán más tiempo para jugar afuera. Incluso he pensado en llevarlos todos a una pequeña excursión, que le parece la idea?"

De repente se oyen unos chillidos y las dos mujeres se quedan congeladas…..

"Iré a ver quién es!" Declara la hermana María recobrando la palabra la 1era, y cogiendo una linterna abre la puerta de la entrada y sale afuera dirigiéndose hacia donde viene el ruido".

"Ve algo hermana María?"

Los chillidos se hacen cada vez más fuerte y las dos mujeres se quedan paralizadas.

"Me parece que viene de la colina arriba señorita Pony así que subiré a investigar."

La hermana María sube la colina con rapidez y ajusta su linterna para ver mejor. El choque es visible en su cara cuando se encuentra con un espectáculo inesperado:

Debajo de un árbol descubre a dos bebecitos gritando fuertemente, cada uno en una canasta diferente, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirige hacia ellos, agarra las canastas y baja la colina con cuidado hasta llegar delante de la puerta del 'Hogar de Pony'.

"Pero si son dos bebecitos!" Exclama la señorita Pony asombrada.

"Entremos por favor que creo que las criaturas tienen hambre y debemos calentar un poco de leche."

Asintiendo la señorita Pony se dirige hacia la cocina.

Tras depositar las canastas la hermana María inspecciona a cada uno de los bebes que ya están más calmados y que la miran con ojos grandes. Puede notar que son dos niñas, una es morena y la otra rubia pero las dos tienen la tez de la piel muy clara. Sonríe dulcemente y le acaricia a cada una la cabecita hasta que por fin la señorita Pony aparece con 2 biberones llenos de leche.

"Cojamos cada una un bebe y démosle la leche quiere hermana?"

Por algún impulso inesperado la hermana María elije al bebecito rubio, quien al sentirse en los brazos delgados de la mujer joven cierra los ojos y se toma la leche contento de por fin tener algún alimento en su cuerpito minúsculo.

La señorita Pony agarra el otro bebe quien alegre toma del biberón y poco después se duerme pacíficamente.

"Son bebes muy hermosos no cree? Me pregunto qué nombre les pondremos ya que ninguna de las personas que los entrego le dejo alguno."

La señorita Pony se queda pensando largamente y mirando a cada una de las criaturas se le ocurre una idea:

"la rubia es tan dulce que uno podría comérsela, así que CANDY se llamara y la morena se parece mucho a la muñeca que tenía yo cuando era niña y cuyo nombre era ANNIE, así que este será su nombre".

"CANDY y ANNIE….." Murmura la hermana María pensativa. Le gusta mucho la combinación y presienta que su mundo está a punto de cambiar.

**Michigan 1901.**

Han pasado ya tres años desde la terrible noche en que Doris abandono al bebe de su mejor amiga y todavía no ha podido reponerse del todo, aunque nunca dejo de observar los progresos de la criatura que ya había dejado de ser un bebe y se había convertido en una pequeña traviesa que se la pasaba corriendo y jugando con todos los niños del 'Hogar de Pony': la llamaban **Candy White **a lo que pudo investigar, y a la otra bebe también abandonada aquella noche, le habían puesto **Annie. **Sonríe con cierta melancolía pensando en lo bonito que sería si Carolyn aun viviera, pues está segura de que su hijo Anthony de 5 años y su hermanito Albert de 11 hubiesen cuidado de Candy White como a una hermana menor.

Sin embargo algo la tiene preocupada: últimamente le han dado dolores fuertes de estómago, y piensa que es imposible de que haya caído embarazada ya que desde hace un tiempo su marido y ella dormían en camas separadas. Suspira un poco triste pues sabe que desde la muerte de su mejor amiga las cosas han cambiado, y esto se debía a lo infeliz que se sentía consigo misma interiormente: al morirse Carolyn se había llevado a la tumba el espirito y juventud de Doris y solo quedaba una joven solitaria y sin ganas de reírse de nada….. Unas risas infantiles le interrumpen sus pensamientos:

"Mama dile a Albert que deje de perseguirme que ya me canse de correr!"

"Ha! Ya te agarre y nunca más podrás escaparte!"

"Auxilio mama!"

"Niños no griten tanto que me duele la cabeza!"

"Que te pasa mama no te encuentras bien?" Pregunta Anthony corriendo hacia Doris para abrazarla. El pequeño niño rubio sabía que su madre siempre fue delicada de salud y por esto adoptaba siempre un aire protector para aquella mujer, que en sus ojos infantiles era la más hermosa del mundo con los ojos verdes más intensos que jamás hubiera visto.

Albert los mira preocupado pues se ha dado cuenta que desde algún tiempo la salud de su hermana mayor ha deteriorado: "_desde aquella inolvidable noche horrible en que ella abandono al bebe…"_

"No es nada mi amor, no te preocupes que tu mama siempre estará aquí para ti."

"En serio mama, tu nunca morirás verdad?"

Doris mira al pequeño Anthony sombríamente pero decide no contestar. Para que nublar la infancia feliz de su único hijo cuando él tenía toda una vida por delante, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaría ya entrando en la adolescencia, se enamoraría de chicas bellas y se casaría con la muchacha que eligiera para él.

"Quiero que sepas que mama te quiere mucho mi amor y esto es lo único que cuenta entiendes?" Le dice Doris dándole un beso en la frente y luego se acerca a su hermano, lo coge de la mano y lo abraza. "Los quiero a los dos así que nunca se olviden de esto….."

Albert siente de repente una premonición de que algo malo sucederá y se pone a temblar.

"Que te pasa mi amor?" Le pregunta Doris preocupada.

Albert la mira a los ojos antes de contestar: "prométeme que si te sucede algo malo me lo dirás hermana entendido? Ya no soy un niño pequeño y puedes tratarme como a un adulto."

La joven rubia mira a su hermanito tiernamente antes de proseguir: "ya se lo maduro que eres para tu edad, pero no te preocupes que todo está bien."

"Eso espero hermana."

Doris agarra a sus caballeros favoritos y se los lleva de regreso a la casa pues ya es la hora de comer.

**HOGAR DE PONY, ORFANAJE PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES.**

Mientras tanto en el 'Hogar de Pony' la pequeña Candy ha hecho una de sus travesuras otra vez, y la hermana María acaba de darle un par de palmadas y la tiene castigada en su habitación. Annie se encerró con ella y está llorando silenciosamente.

"No llores Annie que yo no he sentido ningún dolor cuando me pegaron pues soy fuerte como un niño!" Exclama la pequeña rubia pecosa guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amiga.

Las dos niñas pequeñas eran como hermanas a pesar de las diferencias, tanto en carácter como en el físico: Annie tenía el cabello negro y lacio, era bastante tímida y la más frágil de las dos mientras que Candy, era de cabello rubio rizado y era tan traviesa como un niño que se la pasaban castigándola casi diario.

"Cada vez que te dan golpes siento que me están pegando también amiguita!" Llora la pequeña morena suavemente.

De repente se abre la puerta lentamente y entra la hermana María mirando a sus dos niñas favoritas pues de verdad que lo eran, sobre todo Candy por su temperamento vivo, y si la castigaba tanto es porque le preocupaba su porvenir y la quería tanto como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Como si leyera su pensamiento la pequeña rubia pecosa le guiña el ojo a ella también, sonriéndole con ternura, pues para la criatura aquel ser adulto era la mama que nunca tuvo y la química entre ellas dos era bastante fuerte.

"Aun sigues castigada Candy así que nada de hacerme ojos lindos que de nada te servirá."

"No pierdo nada en intentar."

"Silencio que solo venía a buscar a Annie que es el ejemplo perfecto para ti de como una niña se tiene que comportar."

La pequeña pecosa baja la cabeza con resignación y decide esperar el veredicto.

"Ven conmigo Annie que Candy se quedara en su habitación hasta mañana y yo le traeré su comida y cena más tarde.

La pequeña morena asiente con la cabeza y le manda un beso con la mano a Candy antes de salir.

**Michigan 1902.**

Doris está sentada en la sala de espera de su doctor pues últimamente los dolores en su vientre se han hecho más intensos: "_quiera dios que no sea nada grave lo que tengo pues yo soy la única que puede cuidar de Albert y Anthony….."_

Se abre la puerta principal y de repente sale el médico y mira a la joven rubia con aspecto sombrío, Doris interpretando la mirada del joven presiente que algo malo va a ocurrir y decide romper el silencio cuanto antes:

"dígame doctor si es grave por favor y no me deje en el suspenso más tiempo."

El joven médico se aclara la garganta antes de proseguir: "lamento tener que ser yo el que le de las malas noticias pero a usted no le queda mucha vida. Le hemos descubierto un cáncer de cuello uterino y las posibilidades de que se salve son mínimas, y créame que lo siento muchísimo siendo usted tan joven."

Para Doris esto es como una revelación y no pudiendo contenerse más le pregunta a su médico intimo: "cómo es posible y cuando empezó la enfermedad?"

"Es difícil de decir, pero en su caso yo diría que fue repentino: usted empezó a resentir dolores el año pasado y me temo que el cáncer ya estaba bastante avanzado para entonces, y aunque hubiese venido a verme antes hubiera sido ya demasiado tarde y lamento tener que ser yo quien le de aquella notica desagradable, créame."

Doris se esfuerza en sonreír y pregunta lo inevitable: "cuanto tiempo me queda doctor y le suplico que no me engañe, por favor."

El medico se encoje los hombros antes de continuar: "tal vez un ano o meses, quien sabe pues con la medicina aun poco avanzada sigo creyendo en los milagros."

La revelación es demasiado inmensa para la joven rubia quien se echa a llorar desolada y no por ella, pero por su hijo y hermanito que quedaran huérfanos cuando ella se muera. "_Por lo menos estaré cerca de ti querida amiga, si es que hay un cielo….."_ Reponiéndose Doris se seca las lágrimas antes de añadir: "Y que pasara con mi familia para cuando ya deje yo de existir?"

"Se refiere a la fortuna de los **Andry **me imagino, verdad?"

"A eso mismo venia: se me ocurre una idea, y es que mi hermano Albert se haga cargo de ella después que me muera….."

"Quiere dejar su fortuna en manos de un niño?"

"Así es. Albert se convertirá en el 'tío abuelo' de la familia Andry con la ayuda de mi madrastra, la señora **Elroy,** y quiero que solo él se haga carga de los asuntos familiares y de la administración de mi fortuna, que también es de él," Añade Doris con firmeza.

"No quiero ser inoportuno, pero porque su hermano y no su propio hijo?"

"Por la simple razón de que Anthony apenas tiene los 6 años cumplidos, y Albert a pesar de tener solo 12 años ha adquirido ya la madurez necesaria para ocuparse, con la supervisión de la señora Elroy, de los asuntos familiares importantes, esto es todo."

"Entiendo. Pues será como usted mande y hare todo lo posible por alargar su vida, tenga esto en cuenta."

"Muchas gracias doctor y si me disculpa quisiera irme ya a casa para empezar con mi testamento."

El joven médico asiente, y una vez salida de su consulta Doris respira aire profundo mientras intenta aclarar su situación: le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y su misión era terminar el testamento lo antes posible. Al llegar a la casa se dirige inmediatamente hacia la oficina de su madrastra sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca se han llevado bien pero sabe que la mujer mayor es sabia y sabe plenamente como tratar asuntos discretos. Golpea la puerta dos veces hasta que oye la fría y chillona voz de la señora **Elroy**.

"Entre ya por dios!" Exclama la mujer de pelo gris quien al ver a la joven rubia avanzar tímidamente a ella se queda sin palabras durante un instante.

"Disculpe la molestia señora Elroy, pero tengo un asunto muy urgente del cual tengo que hablar con usted si me permite."

La señora Elroy la mira fijamente antes de proseguir: "muy bien de que se trata?"

Doris se aclara la garganta y continua: "vengo a hacer un testamento y quiero que mi hermano Albert se encargue de todas las decisiones familiares para cuando yo ya no este."

"Dios mío pero de que hablas muchacha, es que acaso te vas a morir?!" La mujer pregunta casi bromeando, pero al ver la mirada seria de la joven se queda paralizada.

"Cuéntamelo todo por favor…." Es lo único que a la señora Elroy se le ocurre decir viendo la seriedad de la situación.

**HOGAR DE PONY, ORFANAJE PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES.**

"Candy vuelve inmediatamente o te daré la palmada más grande del mundo y te encerrare en tu habitación por una semana, me oíste niña malcriada?" Exclama la hermana María corriendo detrás de la pecosa traviesa.

"Candy obedece por favor que si no te castigaran como siempre." Dice la pequeña Annie en voz baja. Teme por el sermón que sin duda le espera a su mejor amiga, y se pregunta una y otra vez, porque a la rubia traviesa le gusta tanto provocar a la hermana María, pues ella por su lado le teme a casi todo el mundo y sobre todo si son seres adultos.

"Deja de siempre preocuparte Annie que por lo menos todo lo que hago es bueno para la circulación de la sangre de la señorita Pony y la hermana María ha ha ha!"

"No tanto si la que sufre las consecuencias eres tú, y además oí decir que como castigo se te prohibirá comer las tartas de chocolates que tanto te gustan."

Al oír las palabras mágicas Candy está casi al punto de llorar: "dijiste tartas de chocolates?! Sera mejor que me comporte como tú por una vez, o me quedo sin mi postre favorito amiga!"

"Me lo prometes?"

"Claro que sí!" le contesta la rubia pecosa dirigiéndose hacia la hermana María, y fingiendo arrepentimiento exclama: "perdone mi comportamiento tan brusco pero le prometo que de ahora en adelante seré un modelo ejemplar como la 'dulce Annie'…."

La hermana María que no es ninguna tonta mira a su pequeña pecosa, y tratando de contener su risa le dice: "de nada te servirá tus lamentaciones Candy pues quedas castigada hasta mañana y no tendrás torta así que vete a tu cuarto ya y no salgas más!"

"Solo dios es testigo de que intente todo lo posible…." Murmura la pequeña traviesa bajando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**Michigan Mayo 1903.**

Doris está en su cama y sabe que estas son sus últimas horas; A su lado esta su hijo Anthony que no le suelta la mano, su hermanito Albert, su esposo y las señora Elroy. También se encuentra el abogado que se ocupara de revelar el testamento después de su muerte.

"Quisiera que me dejaran un momento a solas con mi hermano, por favor".

Tras asentir se retiran todos y solo quedan los hermanos juntos.

"Albert tengo que decirte algo muy importante, es un asunto muy delicado y se trata de una promesa que le hice a Carolyn antes de su muerte: veras, hay una niña que ella me encargo, y no sé si te acuerdas del bebe que ella dejo pero…"

"Lo sé todo hermana" La interrumpe Albert firmemente. Su hermana lo mira fijamente y el niño continua: "vi como aquella terrible noche abandonaste al bebe de tu mejor amiga en un orfanato, pero también sé que todos estos años has estado atenta de aquella criatura al igual que yo, y creo entender que quieres que te prometa de seguir cuidando de la niña sin que lo sepa verdad? Descuida que lo hare pues yo también me siento culpable de cierto modo, y te prometo no dejarla nunca de la vista, estas satisfecha?"

Doris asiente y después de un momento agarra la mano de su hermanito antes de continuar: "no sabes cuánto te admiro mi amor, y en cierto modo te quiero casi más que mi propio hijo, pero por favor promete cuidar de mi Anthony que es tan frágil y tú eres tan fuerte y ya tan responsable con tan pocos años."

"Descuida hermanita que lo hare, y yo también te amo." Le contesta Albert depositando un beso de despedida en la frente de su única hermana a la que estaba a punto de perder.

Una semana más tarde entierran a Doris al lado de su difunta amiga Carolyn, y Albert demasiado trastornado para asistir al funerario decide irse a su colina favorita del 'Hogar de Pony'. Se dirige directamente al gran árbol y sube rápidamente, y al llegar arriba observa como los niños del orfanato están todos agitados: "_que acontecimiento pasara para que estén todos brincando de alegría?"_

A unos cuantos metros abajo Candy y Annie están celebrando sus 5 años y las dos parecen hermanas gemelas vestidas todo de blanco y completamente limpias:

"he Candy es la 1iera vez que pareces una chica y no un niño!" Le grita Tom, un niño del hogar de 6 años y medios que creció con ella y quien nunca pierde una oportunidad de atormentarla.

"Retira lo que dijiste o te pego oíste Tom?!"

"Candy silencio o te retaran y hoy es nuestro cumpleaños así que no provoques a nadie, quieres?" Le dice Annie asustada.

La pequeña pecosa no entiende como una persona tan diferente a ella pueda ser su mejor amiga pero ella adora a Annie como sea, y tirándose al cuello de la niña morena la abraza tiernamente. "Te prometo comportarme, pero solo porque hoy es nuestro día de acuerdo?"

Annie abraza a su amiga fuertemente, y antes de soltarla le dice: "promete que nunca nos separaremos Candy! Yo quiero siempre estar contigo pues te quiero tanto!"

Las dos niñas se ponen a correr sin soltarse de la mano y sin imaginarse que desde arriba de la colina un niño rubio las mira con envidia: "_lo que daría yo por volver a tener aquella edad inocente en lo que lo único que importa es querer y ser querido….." _Albert suspira pensando que a él, ya no le queda nadie en el mundo pues su único ser querido, que fue su hermana acababa de fallecer y estaba a punto de ser enterrada bajo tierra…..

**Michigan verano 1904.**

Candy y Annie ya han cumplido 6 años y siguen igual de inseparables como siempre, y piensan que todo seguirá igual hasta que se conviertan en señoras adultas.

La hermana María las observa desde su ventana con cierta preocupación, y no tarda en trasmitírselo a la señorita Pony: "me siento profundamente triste de que Annie y Candy hayan dejado de ser bebes y es increíble lo mucho que han crecido en estos últimos tiempos y me temo que en cualquier momento hayan de ser adoptadas por alguna familia noble, como le ocurrió a Tom hace un mes."

"Si se refiere a Candy no se preocupe que la elegida esta vez será Annie."

La señorita Pony sonríe al ver la mirada sorprendida de la hermana María pero continua:

"desde aquel día en que cogites en tus brazos a nuestra pequeña pecosa traviesa, supe enseguida que aquella niña se convertiría en tu favorita a pesar de que la castigues tanto. Te conozco tan bien que adivino que Candy es la hija que siempre quisiste tener y que por esto la quieres como si fuese tuya, verdad?"

La joven monja asiente con lágrimas en los ojos sin saber cómo responder pero para la señorita Pony no es necesario: sabe lo dulce que es su amiga a pesar del duro exterior que demuestra, y también adivina que Candy lo sospecha y que por esto la provoca continuamente.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y entran corriendo las dos niñas riéndose a carcajadas.

"Candy y Annie cuantas veces les he dicho de no correr en el interior de la casa?!" Exclama la hermana María fingiendo severidad.

Candy se acerca a ella, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se disculpa humildemente: "perdone a Annie que fue idea mía, y yo asumiré el castigo que me toque."

La hermana María esta tan sorprendida y enternecida por aquel acto dulce que cambia de opinión: "por esta vez están perdonadas las dos, pero están advertidas así que pueden retirarse."

Guiñando el ojo la pequeña pecosa se lleva a Annie a sus habitaciones y una vez adentro se echan a reír a carcajadas.

"Candy de verdad que eres mala de provocar a la hermana María que se preocupa tanto por nosotras, porque eres tan traviesa?"

"Pero si yo no hice más que darle un beso en la mejilla, y vez lo rápido que nos perdonó?"

La niña morena no contesta durante un largo momento y la rubia pecosa le pregunta sorprendida: "Annie que te ocurre que te has quedado callada, acaso te estas enfermando?"

"No es eso Candy pero es que como Tom se fue la semana pasada me aflige pensar de que una de nosotras pueda ser las próximas en ser adoptadas."

"No te preocupes amiga que nos adoptaran a las dos juntas que yo sin ti no voy a ninguna parte."

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo juro como hermanas que somos que nunca me separare de ti."

"Candy te adoro!" Grita Annie lanzándose al cuello de Candy y las dos caen en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

"Silencio ya que esto no es un mercado!" Oyen a la hermana María exclamar en voz severa.

**MANSION DE LOS LEAGAN**

Albert está parado en el salón junto a la tía Elroy y **George**, hombre de confianza de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y también están con ellos algunos abogados y hombres de negocio.

"Los mande a reunir a todos ustedes para que mantengan un secreto y la discreción absoluta por lo que estoy a punto de decirles: "a partir de hoy daré a Albert una nueva identidad, él se convertirá en el '**abuelo Williams'** para todo el mundo, menos yo y George por supuesto, y créame que solo lo hago para protegerlo de la fortuna que le dejo su hermana, la difunta Doris Brown Andry."

"Pero si solo es un niño!" Exclama uno de los abogados en choque.

"Lo sé pero si no lo hago el será el único perjudicado pues hay bastantes personas que darían todo por ponerle la mano encima a su fortuna y yo jure a su hermana protegerlo, y aunque pueda parecerle fría a muchas personas a mí me preocupa inmensamente el bienestar de mi familia" Dice la señora Elroy dirigiendo la mirada hacia Albert, quien sin entender muy bien de que se trata todo parece un tanto confundido de toda la situación.

"Entiendo señora Elroy, y permita decirle que lo que hace usted es un acto muy noble y poco usual." Exclama uno de los abogados.

"Prosigamos entonces." Y dirigiéndose a George, la señora Elroy continua: "venga acá para que firme aquel papel que lo hace cargo de Albert hasta que el cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo que en su caso seria los 21 años."

George, hombre apuesto y elegante de unos 30ta anos de edad se acerca a la señora Elroy y obedeciendo firma los requisitos papeles.

Albert mira toda la escena sin comprender muy bien que están tramando aquellos adultos intimidantes, y desea con toda ansiedad que esta reunión tan aburrida termine.

"Albert, quiero que firmes tú también los papeles, pues a partir de este momento empieza una nueva vida para ti. Estas a punto de heredar la fortuna que te dejo tú hermana pero para ello cae sobre ti una inmensa responsabilidad, pero no te preocupes que para esto George está aquí: el será tu mano derecha de ahora en adelante y cualquier problema que tengas quiero que lo discutes con él, entendido?"

El chico rubio asiente.

"Muy bien George, y ahora quiero que lleven a Albert al peluquero a que le corten el pelo y que me lo conviertan en un joven caballero de nuestra sociedad, entendido?"

"Como usted ordene señora Elroy. Venga conmigo señorito."

Unas horas más tarde Albert observa su nueva apariencia en el espejo y se da cuenta de que es la versión gemela de su sobrinito Anthony: tiene los mismos ojos azules brillantes y su pelo corto le da cierto aire varonil que le da orgullo a sus 14 años de edad. Sonríe levemente pensando en esta nueva imagen que le da cierto poder en su nuevo papel del 'bisabuelo William' y solo la idea de hacerse pasar por un viejo le dan ganas de echarse a carcajadas.

George entra de repente en su habitación con un traje Escoces y se lo entrega en la mano: "la señora Elroy quiere que de ahora en adelante se ponga este vestimento cada vez que baje a comer y para atender al público, obedecerá verdad?"

Albert observa el traje y recuerda de las veces que su hermana le contaba del origen de sus abuelos Escoceses que habían emigrado a los Estados Unidos el siglo pasado, de los diferentes tartanes y del instrumento llamado 'la gaita'. Se siente emocionado y curioso a la vez, y le pide a George en voz baja: "quiero que por favor me consiga también una gaita para así poder completar todo."

El mayordomo lo mira con cierta curiosidad pero asiente.

"Lo que usted ordene señorito."

**Michigan Otoño 1904.**

Candy y Annie están jugando en el jardín cuando de repente se para un carro frente al 'Hogar de Pony', y bajan de él una pareja elegante. Inmediatamente las dos niñas se agarran las manos y deciden alejarse temiendo lo peor.

"Piensas que han venido para adoptar a alguien, verdad Candy?"

"Así es Annie pero si nos escondemos nunca nos encontraran."

De repente las dos niñas oyen la voz severa de la hermana María llamarlas:

"Candy y Annie vengan inmediatamente acá que hay alguien que quiere conocerlas!"

"Bueno pues ya nos descubrieron!" Exclama la rubia pecosa dispuesta a salir de su escondite pero Annie la retiene angustiada:

"Quedémonos aquí Candy pues tengo un mal presentimiento de que si salimos ahora algo malo nos ocurrirá.

"Tranquilízate Annie que a la única que retaran es a mi probablemente, tú no te preocupes y deja todo por mi cuenta."

La niña morena sale de su escondite y las dos se dirigen hacia el 'Hogar de Pony' caminado lentamente.

"Chicas por fin aparecen y porque se habían escondido?" Les pregunta la hermana María severamente. Como las dos niñas no contestan ella las agarra a cada una de la mano y se las lleva al salón donde están sentados la pareja elegante.

"Buenas tardes. Soy la señora **Brighton** y este es mi marido, y hemos venido a conocer el 'Hogar de Pony' pues nos agradan los niños, ya que desgraciadamente hemos perdido a nuestra niña de 8 años ahogada en un rio el verano pasado."

"Que horrible!" Exclama Candy horrorizada.

"Compórtate Candy que la señora debe sentirse afligida, verdad?" Le pregunta Annie suavemente.

La mujer elegante se queda mirando atentadamente a la niña morena antes de continuar: "así es, y me sorprende mucho tu madurez con lo pequeña que eres, cómo te llamas?"

"Yo soy Annie y esta es mi mejor amiga Candy, y las dos tenemos 6 años."

Satisfecha la señora Brighton sonríe y le murmura a su marido dirigiendo la mirada a Annie: "que niña tan dulce y pienso que tiene un ligero parecido a _Clara_ no crees?"

"Ahora que la miro de cerca me doy cuenta de que es casi igualita a nuestra difunta hijita y tiene incluso el mismo temperamento tímido y noble que poseía ella." Contesta el señor Brighton.

"Pues las apariencias engañan porque Annie puede ser bien malcriada y desobediente!" Interrumpe Candy furiosa y temerosa de que aquella pareja elegante se pudiese llevar a su única amiga de siempre.

"Basta Candy ya, o si no te encierro en tu habitación hasta mañana!" Le advierte la hermana María con reproche.

La pequeña pecosa baja la cabeza y trata de contener sus lágrimas: "_que hare yo sin mi Annie si ellos deciden llevársela?"_

"No se enoje con la pequeña que solo está defendiendo el interés de su amiguita, pero si me permite quisiera hablar a solas con ustedes dos." Le dice la señora Brighton dirigiéndose a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony.

"Candy y Annie vayan a jugar afuera que nosotros los adultos tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Les ordena la hermana María en voz autoritaria.

Una vez afuera las dos niñas se abrazan y lloran a la vez, pues presienten que la pareja ha venido al 'Hogar de Pony' con la intención de adoptar a una de ellas.

"Candy no me dejes nunca que sino nunca parare de llorar!" chilla la pequeña morena aferrándose a la rubia pecosa.

"Cálmate Annie que ya se me ocurrirá algo para que no nos separen, tu deja todo en mi cuenta, de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometes?"

Candy le guiña el ojo a su amiga como gesto afirmativo, y las dos se van corriendo hacia la colina donde se encuentra el árbol favorito de ellas.

"Sube conmigo Annie que de aquí arriba el paisaje es mucho más hermoso!"

"Tengo miedo porque es muy alto y si nos caemos nos romperemos una pierna o peor!"

"No digas tonterías Annie que nada te pasara mientras este yo para sujetarte!"

Titubeando la morena avanza lentamente y con la ayuda de la rubia pecosa logra trepar hasta llegar bien arriba del árbol.

"Tuviste razón Candy pues la vista desde acá es esplendida…." Annie se siente feliz como nunca, y agarrando la mano de su amiga le dice: "quiero que siempre recordemos este día como si fuera el ultimo, me prometes?"

Candy presiente que muy pronto llegara el final de esta etapa pero responde alegremente: "pero que dices Annie si ya habrá mucho más días como el de hoy."

"Prométeme igual."

"Está bien, te lo prometo."

Annie respira el aire puro de la colina pero también presiente que este es el final de su época den el 'Hogar de Pony'. "_Ojala adoptaran a cualquier otro niño del hogar, menos a Candy o a mi…."_ Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la señorita Pony quien les grita desde abajo:

"Candy, Annie bajen ya que la hermana María tiene algo importante que decirles!"

Unos minutos más tardes están todos reunidos en el salón esperando el ultimátum. Finalmente la señora Brighton es la 1era en hablar:

"Después de una larga charla con aquellas dos señoras amables hemos decidido adoptar a ANNIE, y no las llevaremos mañana mismo."

Al escuchar su nombre la niña morena se pone a chillar fuertemente y se aferra a la rubia pecosa con fuerza: "yo no me quiero separar nunca de Candy porque la amo y juramos estar siempre juntas!"

"Cálmate Annie que no dejare que nada malo te pase" Candy trata de calmarla en vano. Los chillidos de la niña morena aumentan, y no pudiendo aguantar más la niña pecosa se acerca a los Brighton y les dice: "llévenme a mí en vez de Annie, pues para mi será más fácil abandonar el 'Hogar de Pony' y….."

"Pero que dices Candy!" la interrumpe la hermana María escandalizada, y es en este mismo instante que Annie se da cuenta de algo que nunca se atrevió de admitir, de lo mucho que aquella mujer, a pesar de castigar tanto a Candy la quería tremendamente y que dejarla que se marchara ahora le causaría un gran dolor. Respirando profundamente la niña morena habla en voz firme:

"Lo he pensado mejor y he cambiado de parecer. Me iré con los señores Britter y les prometo ser una hija ejemplar, y espero que algún me lleguen a querer tanto como a _Clara."_

Dicho esto Annie se acerca a Candy y le da un beso en la mejilla: "nunca te olvidare amiga de mi alma y espero que mantengas siempre el contacto conmigo."

Asombrada la rubia pecosa le responde: "pero que cosas dices Annie si sabes bien lo inseparable que somos de espíritu aunque la sangre no nos una."

"Se feliz Candy y no te preocupes por mí que yo siempre estaré bien." Le contesta la niña morena con lágrimas en los ojos, y después se para frente a sus futuros padres: "gracias por interesarse en mí y perdonen por haberme comportado tan mal pero estaba un poco asustada de lo que me espera fuera de mi querido 'Hogar de Pony'."

Las palabras de Annie han emocionado a la señora Brighton tal, que después de dudar un momento la abraza y la niña morena se siente de repente muy feliz en aquellos brazos suaves…

Al día siguiente Annie se despide de todos dejando a Candy de último, y al abrazarle fuertemente le murmura en el oído: "te quiero para siempre este donde este….."

La rubia pecosa sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por la mejilla se suelta de la niña morena y sube a correr en su árbol favorito para llorar. Desde arriba ella ve como Annie se sube en el carruaje con su nueva familia y se va rumbo a su nuevo destino.

Una semana más tarde Candy recibe la 1era carta de Annie y corre a su árbol favorito a leerla:

"_Querida amiga, no te imaginas los buenos que son mis nuevos padres y como me miman. Mi habitación es casi tan grande como el 'Hogar de Pony' y además tengo sirvientas que están pendientes a mí las 24 horas. Puede parecerte cruel, pero nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida, y creo que me estoy olvidando del 'Hogar de Pony' lentamente…_

_Adiós Candy y espero que tú también te hayas acostumbrado a vivir sin mí, como lo estoy casi logrando yo._

_PS: por favor no contestes a esta carta porque puede que sea la única que te mande, y espero no estés enojada conmigo, pero para mí ser 'huérfana' siempre me avergonzó, y los Brighton insisten cada día en lo importante que es tener un apellido y pertenecer a la alta sociedad. Por favor perdóname y olvídate de mí que ya no tenemos nada más en común. _

_Adiós para siempre mi amiga de antaño y perdona por querer dejar el pasado atrás._

_Annie._

Al terminar de leer la carta a Candy le tiemblan las manos y por un momento no sabe qué hacer: su amiga del alma se estaba alejando de ella lentamente y siente como se le rompe el corazón de a pedazo, y no pudiendo aguantar ni un momento más, la rubia pecosa se pone a correr locamente por toda la colina y se tira al suelo a llorar inconsolablemente:

"Cómo pudiste abandonarme Annie, y porque te has convertido en una niña tan odiosa de un día al otro?!" Grita pataleando de rabia.

De repente se oye una melodía lejana y Candy se estruje los ojos para ver de dónde sale aquel ruido tan extraño que se parece bastante a la música, cuando ve aparecer delante de ella al ser más hermoso que haya visto jamás: un adolescente rubio está parado a unos metros delante de ella, vestido de un traje con falda, y lleva en sus manos un instrumento que la niña pecosa no conoce.

"Porque te vistes como una mujer siendo un chico y que clase de instrumento es esto que llevas en los dedos?"

"Esto es una 'gaita', instrumento Escoces y este traje lo llevan todos los hombres allá."

"Acaso vives por aquí, puesto a que nunca te había visto antes pero no creo pues pareces venir de una familia más bien noble y con mucho dinero."

El joven rubio se queda mirando a la pequeña pecosa fijamente y decide que le gusta mucho aquella criatura bastante menor en anos que él, pero por alguna razón inexplicable se siente atraído hacia ella: "_tiene el mismo temperamento de su difunta madre Carolyn pero es igualita a Doris con estos ojos verdes tan intensos, y su pelo rubio largo….."_

Por su lado a Candy le late el corazón de prisa cuando siente la mirada de aquel caballero joven posarse en ella, y para esconder su incomodidad se mata de la risa.

"Tu traje parece de caracoles!"

Al poco rato el joven rubio también se ríe a carcajadas, y parándose justo frente a la niña pecosa le dice suavemente: **"eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras….**

Para Candy aquellas palabras mágicas la perseguirán de por vida pero ella aun no lo sabe pues esta demasiada ocupada admirando aquel muchacho rubio grande que parece un príncipe venido de algún cuento de hadas. Siente una briza soplarle la cara y ve como el viento le lleva la carta de Annie a toda prisa:

"Me vistes llorar pero espera que no quiero perder mi carta! Ya la tengo! No te vayas que quiero que sigas tocándome la música de los caracoles y aun no me has dicho de dónde eres, aunque a mí me parece que debes de ser un príncipe y….."

Candy se queda atónita al darse cuenta de que está hablando sola y se pregunta si se habrá quedado dormida después de leer la carta de Annie, y si aquel muchacho rubio es un producto de su fantasía….._"Pero parecía tan real, y hasta juraría de que gustaba de mí como yo de él, pero no importa pues para mí el siempre será mi __**'príncipe de la colina.**__'_

Abatida la niña pecosa está a punto de encaminarse de regreso hacia el 'Hogar de Pony' cuando de repente tropieza con un objeto, lo inspecciona y se da cuenta después de todo que su príncipe de la colina es de puro carne y huesos y algo en su corazón le dice que muy pronto lo volverá a ver…..

**Este es el final del segundo capítulo y les aseguro que las cosas se pondrán de lo mejor en el 3ro, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hare lo mejor para que aquella versión de CANDY CANDY sea del agrado de todos y que al final el rompecabezas de aquel carácter fascinante se pueda resolver.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La verdadera historia de Candy White**

**(Capitulo 3)**

**Michigan Otoño 1904**.

"**Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras…." **Le dice Albert a Candy quien se queda mirándolo fijamente y el chico rubio ve como su cara pecosa se pone roja de la vergüenza, pero ella se repone rápido y le contesta sin vacilar:

"¡Me vistes llorar pero espera que no quiero perder mi carta, ya la tengo pero no te vayas que quiero que sigas tocándome la música de los caracoles y aun no me has dicho de dónde eres, aunque a mí me parece que debes de ser un príncipe y….."

Albert aprovecha este momento para esconderse detrás de un árbol rápidamente: "_es mejor así, pues sino empezara a hacerme demasiadas preguntas y yo no debo nunca revelar mi identidad….."_. Desde su escondite el joven rubio ve a Candy vacilar un momento sin saber qué hacer, y piensa que ella está por irse, pero la rubia pecosa se agacha de repente a contemplar un objeto brillante. Albert sabe inmediatamente lo que es, y se da cuenta de que su broche favorito ha caído al suelo mientras él estaba tocando la gaita. "_No importa así me recordara siempre como yo a ella."_ Espera unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente ve a la niña rubia caminar de rumbo a su hogar, y sin perder aquel chance el mismo se encamina de regreso a su casa con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

**Michigan 1906.**

En la mansión de 'los Leagan' unos niños traviesos están correteando por el jardín, cuatro chicos de 10 años de edad y una chica de 8 están peleando y gritando hasta más no poder:

"! Si no me tratan como a una señorita se lo contare a la 'abuela Elroy' y les aseguro de que ella les castigara!" Les advierte **Eliza Leagan** dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio; Con su cabello castaño claro era la imagen idéntica de su madre **Ruth Leagan,** y también había heredado su carácter mezquino.

"Cálmate hermanita que solo estábamos bromeando, ¿verdad chicos?" Le dice su hermano mayor **Neil Leagan **tratando de apaciguarla; Físicamente los dos hermanos eran muy parecidos aunque él tenía la piel más oscura, pero desgraciadamente él había heredado el carácter débil de su padre **Robert Leagan**, y sabiendo eso Elisa se aprovechaba de ello cada vez que podía.

**Anthony, Alistair y Archibald **los mira con desprecio pensando en lo cruel que es el destino de haberles dado como primos a unos seres tan manipuladores como mezquinos, y sospechan que en gran parte la culpa es de Ruth y Robert Leagan por haberles mimado tanto sin haberles ensenado el valor humano.

"Chicos ya vámonos y dejemos a 'nuestros primitos' solos, ¿quieren?" Ordena Anthony siendo el, el líder de la banda y Alistair, a pesar de ser un ano mayor que él, obedece al igual que su hermano Archibald.

"! Espera Anthony no te vayas que todavía no me has dicho si mi nuevo vestido me queda bien!" Le dice Eliza parpadeándole los ojos a su chico favorito, pues para ella aquel rubio era lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás y su deseo más grande era poder casarse con el algún día y vivir felizmente al lado de su 'príncipe azul'.

Anthony sin embargo sentía un gran odio hacia aquella niña mezquina que lo único que hacía era presumir de hermosa cuando en realidad la encontraba más bien ordinaria, y tampoco soportaba ver como Neil hacía de ridículo ante ella siendo dos años mayor que su hermana.

"Lo siento Eliza pero los chicos y yo debemos irnos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer las tareas escolares o sino nos pondrán malas notas."

"Pues en este caso Neil y yo los acompañaremos y estudiaremos todos juntos pues no se olviden que somos una familia, y esto le agradaría mucho a la abuela Elroy, ¿no creen?"

Alistair que odiaba las confrontaciones con todo su ser decide intervenir: "Eliza tiene razón, estudiemos todos juntos en harmonía, ¿vale?"

Archibald y Anthony asienten y Eliza respira con alivio: "! _Menos mal que gane la apuesta por esta vez, pues no dejare nunca que alguien me robe a mi ANTHONY sea quien sea!"_

**HOGAR DE **PONY**, ORFANAJE PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES**

"Candy ven a ayudarme en el establo, quieres?" Grita la hermana María a la rubia pecosa que no para de sonar despierta. Desde aquel día en que **Annie **se había marchado para ser adoptada por una familia rica hubo de notar un cambio brutal en el comportamiento de su chica traviesa: "_es casi como si se hubiera visto un aparición, algo como la virgen Santa o a dios". _

La joven monja sospecha que Candy aún no ha podido olvidar a Annie al igual que ella, y sabe lo mucho que su niña ha sufrido desde aquel terrible día en que su amiga del alma le había negado su amistad. Suspira y acercándose a la rubia pecosa le pone las manos en los hombros: "no te preocupes Candy que tu día también llegara, pero debes ser serena y tener paciencia, me lo prometes?"

La niña rubia mira a su ídolo del alma y piensa en lo afortunada que es de tener a la hermana María como su 'ángel guardián': "_ella es la única que ha estado siempre a mi lado pase lo que pase, y para mi es la única madre que conozco además de la señorita Pony…."_

"Hermana María yo quiero que sepa lo mucho que la aprecio aunque no siempre lo demuestre, pero no se preocupe por mí que yo soy muy feliz viviendo en el 'Hogar de Pony' respirando el aire puro. Yo solo espero que también Annie lo sea pues se lo deseo con toda mi alma aunque ella ya no me quiera…."

"Claro que Annie te quiere Candy y te aseguro de que ella tampoco te ha podido olvidar, diga lo que diga."

**MANSION DE LOS BRIGHTON**

Annie Brighton está mirando por su ventana suspirando y pensando en su antigua amiga pecosa del 'Hogar de Pony': "_CANDY que falta me haces y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte mandado esta desafortunada carta una semana después de mi partida, y daría cualquier cosa por volver atrás y retirar todo lo malo que te hice porque la verdad es que aun te amo amiga y nunca te he podido olvidar a pesar de toda la riqueza y bondad de 'los Brighton'. Si fuera adulta me marcharía a buscarte y las dos nos iríamos por ahí a celebrar todos los futuros cumpleaños, pero desgraciadamente todavía somos muy niñas y ninguna de nosotras tiene poder…."_

Annie se echa a llorar inconsolablemente sin sospechar que la señora Brighton ha estado observándola todo el tiempo tras abrir la puerta de su habitación discretamente, y con el carácter dulce que la elegante mujer posee le pasa al brazo por encima murmurándole suavemente:

"Aun no has podido olvidarla cariño, ¿verdad?"

Annie levanta su cabeza y mira a su madre adoptiva sorprendida, y un poco avergonzada de que la viera llorando como un bebe. "Madre disculpa mi debilidad de carácter pero es que yo siempre he admirado a Candy y deseado tanto tener su espíritu independiente."

"Yo no diría que eres débil pero más bien noble de carácter, y Candy es la única que debería sentirse feliz de haber tenido una amiga tan tierna y dulce como tú, y aunque seas tímida eres lo más sagrado que tengo y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero hija mía….."

Para Annie aquellas palabras mágicas son las que la ayudaran a crecer y convertirse en el ser noble y bondadoso que es la señora Brighton, y abrazándola fuertemente le dice con emoción: "gracias madre y yo también te quiero mucho…"

**Michigan 1908.**

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde aquel incidente con el '**príncipe de la colina'** pero Candy aún no ha perdido las esperanzas de que algún día lo vuelva a ver, ni ha dejado de ir a la 'colina de Pony' (ella era la única que llamaba aquel monte alto así) con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano sus destinos se cruzarían: "_Todavía escucho los sonidos de la gaita y solo en mis sueños he bailado con él, y me pregunto si se acordara también de mi…"_

Albert observa desde cierta distancia a la rubia pecosa y nota lo mucho que ha crecido: "_pero sigue aún tan traviesa y hermosa como siempre, y me imagino que por esto me atrae tanto y me pregunto si me reconocería ahora que me he dejado crecer el pelo? Probablemente no pues ya soy casi un hombre en cambio ella es todavía bien niña….."_

"Candy deja de sonar despierta y ven a ayudarnos con los niños pequeños quieres?" Le dice la señorita Pony con su voz afable.

"Ya voy espérenme y perdonen la tardanza!"

Albert se esconde detrás de un árbol al verla avanzar hacia él y respira con alivio cuando la ve correr hacia el 'Hogar de Pony' alegremente. "_Adiós mi pequeña Candy y ojala algún día pueda hablarte de mis sentimientos hacia ti…"_

**MANSION DE LOS LEAGAN**

Es pleno verano y la señora Elroy ha decidido organizar una fiesta para distraerse un poco.

Anthony, Alistair y Archibald están parados y se sienten incomodos con sus trajes del domingo y preferirían mil veces más irse a jugar afuera; Eliza y Neil por el contrario se sienten felices de finalmente poder lucir sus nuevos trajes y no paran de coquetear con todos los niños aristócratas. Finalmente empieza la música y al oír su 'Waltz' favorito Eliza se lanza hacia Anthony arrastrándolo a la pista de baile:

"baila conmigo Anthony que hacemos linda pareja no crees?!"

"Pero Eliza yo pensé que estabas rodeados de tantos admiradores que te habías olvidado de mí!"

"Claro que una hermosa chica como yo debe tener chicos a su alrededor, pero tú eres el único que me interesas Anthony y que nunca se te olvide porque algún día me pertenecerás, te lo prometo."

Anthony la mira horrorizado y piensa en lo desdichado que cualquier ser será quedándose al lado de aquella niña presumida y manipuladora.

Mientras tanto Alistair y Archibald no se pueden contener más al mirar la escena tan absurda del pobre Anthony en brazos de la víspera Eliza y se echan a reír a carcajadas.

"Se puede saber qué es lo que encuentran tan gracioso?" Les pregunta Neil molesto.

"Nada primito solo que pensábamos en lo lindo que se ven Anthony y Eliza como parejita ha ha!"

"Pues claro que sí, y ustedes dos solo están envidiosos porque ni siquiera han podido emparejarse con nadie ha!" Les grita Neil con victoria.

"Retira lo que dijiste maldito sea o te pegamos!" Le grita Archibald con furia y está a punto de pegarla pero Alistair intenta evitarlo agarrando a su hermano con fuerza.

"Suéltame Stear que ya no aguanto más a este imbécil!"

"Se puede saber que es este espectáculo que están ustedes tres ofreciendo?!" Oyen a la señora Elroy rugir e inmediatamente los chicos se quedan paralizados: para ellos la 'tía abuela Elroy' siempre ha sido la dama de hierro y le tenían casi más respeto que a sus propios padres. Haciéndose la victima Neil declara agarrándose el estómago:

"Lo que pasa es que Archie me ha pegado y me duele mucho todo!"

"Eres un mentiroso!" Le grita Archibald dándole esta vez una bofetada en la cara.

"Basta Archie y quiero que subas inmediatamente a tu cuarto que estas castigado hasta mañana!" Le dice la señora Elroy con voz autoritaria.

"Lo que usted ordene tía abuela." Le contesta Archibald bajando la cabeza y un instante más tarde sube rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar a su cuarto.

"Que sigua la fiesta!" Ordena la señora Elroy tras aquel silencio incómodo.

Alistair mueve la cabeza murmurando: "este hermanito mío es realmente un chico rebelde, yo en cambio prefiero dedicar mi tiempo con inventos y algún día descubriré la cura de cualquier enfermedad…." Y así lo creía aquel chico inteligente de cabellos oscuros y anteojos al cual categorizaban de 'nerd' pero que en realidad era de sentimientos profundos y apasionados. 'Stear' era su apodo, y ya con 13 años de edad había logrado construir varios modelos pero los tenía escondidos en un sitio secreto pues temía que los demás chicos se rieran de él y le echaran en cara que en vez de perder su tiempo sonando con ser '**Einstein' **se fijara más bien en chicas, y no es que a él no le gustaran sino que aún no había conocido ninguna que lo captivara y despertara en el algún interés. Suspira decide irse a ver que hay para beber.

Mientras tanto solo en su habitación Archibald está furioso con todo el mundo y desea crecer cuanto antes: "_ya he cumplido 12 años de edad, sin embargo la tía Elroy me trata como a un niño de 2 años y todo por Neil! Odio pertenecer a una familia rica y les juro a todos que algún día me enamorare de alguna chica humilde y me casare con ella en el acto sea como sea….."_

**Michigan 1910.**

Ha empezado una nueva década del siglo 20te y poco a poco se ven más autos, circular por las calles y ya los carruajes van desapareciendo lentamente. Un joven rubio, de cabellos largos y de unos veinte años de edad está trabajando en el campo ayudando a algunos obreros a cargar lo más pesado ya que él tiene más fuerza que la mayoría y últimamente ha adquirido bastante músculos. Es otro verano caliente y la cosecha ha resecado mucho por la falta de lluvia y aire. Albert respira profundamente antes de continuar con su trabajo y decide descansar un momento pensando en lo bella que era la naturaleza por aquellos alrededores. Su mirada cae hacia el 'Hogar de Pony' y de repente siente una nostalgia grandísima recordando aquellos tiempos cuando él era todavía solo un muchacho: "_que estará haciendo Candy…."_

**HOGAR DE PONY, ORFANATO PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES**

Candy White acaba de cumplir 12 años y ve como su cuerpo va cambiando lentamente: ya tiene pechos y también ha engordado un poco, y parecería que la cara se le lleno aún más con pecas, sin embargo sigue tan traviesa como antes y se la pasa subiéndose en los arboles a la desdicha de la hermana María que no deja de retarla una y otra vez:

"Cuando vas a empezar a comportarte como una señorita Candy, y menos como un chico?!"

Esto mismo se pregunta la chica pecosa pensando en aquel encuentro inolvidable de hace 6 años cuando pensaba que el mundo se le derrumbaba al leer la carta de Annie, y de aquella aparición inesperada: "_donde estarás 'príncipe de la colina' y porque me abandonaste tú también?"_ Candy cierra los ojos y por un instante revive aquella escena encantadora que la perseguirá el resto de su vida como un dulce recuerdo, y desea tanto poder volver atrás y ser aquella niña inocente de antaño…..

**MANSION DE LOS LEAGAN**

La señora Elroy está reunida en el salón confidencial junto a Albert y George pues tienen una conversación pendiente y los mira largamente antes de continuar:

"Veo que te estas dejando crecer el pelo Albert, y aunque no me agrade tanto ya eres mayor de edad así que tú eres responsable de tus actos. También me molesta mucho el hecho de que tú siendo un hombre con tanto dinero te pongas a trabajar y vivir en el campo como un mendigo, pero debo respectar tus deseos por más que me duela, aunque esta no es la razón por la cual los mande a llamar."

"Y cuál es la razón, señora Elroy?"Le pregunta Albert intrigado. Habían ya pasado varios años desde la última vez en que habían tenido un encuentro con ella y el joven rubio sabía que debía de tratarse de algo muy importante.

George también la mira curioso pero como es de total discreción solo asiente.

"Seré breve, últimamente los 'Leagan' han estado pensando en buscar una compañera para su hija de 12 años Eliza, pues ya está entrando en una edad bastante complicada, y ellos piensan que teniendo a una confidente de su misma edad ella se tranquilice y deje de juguetear con los muchachos, y yo los entiendo perfectamente ya que es la única chica en la mansión, y aunque haya crecido con mis 4 nietos Eliza necesita una mano femenina."

Albert trata de contener su risa pensando que a la malcriada de Eliza lo que le vendría bien seria tener con ella una persona humilde pero de carácter fuerte y de repente es como una revelación para el: CANDY WHITE seria la candidata perfecta pues pondría a Eliza en su lugar, y con un poco de suerte también la educaría. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo comunica a la señora Elroy:

"Tengo en mente a la candidata perfecta si usted me permite que le ayude. Hay un orfanato cerca de aquí donde viven niños honestos y que trabajan bien, y justamente la chica para Eliza es de temperamento noble y de buenos sentimientos, y yo pienso que cuando usted la conozca le agradara. Se llama **Candy White **y es de constitución muy fuerte."

La señora Elroy dura tanto en contestar que es George el que se ve obligado a proseguir:

"Si me permite meterme en este asunto señora Elroy le diré que la idea de el señor William Andry me parece excelente, pero usted sabrá."

La señora Elroy se aclara la garganta antes de contestar: "muy bien, confió en ti Albert así que no me decepciones, trae esta chica de la que tan bien hablas y yo me encargare del resto, esto es todo por hoy adiós."

El joven rubio sonríe aliviado y siente que su corazón está por explotar de alegría: tendría cerca del a su dulce amor de infancia, y además cuidaría de ella sin que jamás se enterara de que él era su 'ángel guardián'. Se dirige hacia la ventana pensativo y ve a toda la juventud reunida afuera. Anthony, Alistair, Archibald, Neil y Eliza están parados en el jardín discutiendo:

"He oído decir que muy pronto la señora Elroy dará una fiesta en mi honor, que les parece chicos?" Pregunta Eliza mirando a Anthony con ojos amorosos esperando su respuesta.

El chico rubio de ojos azules no puede entender cómo después de todos estos años que han crecido juntos, aquella chica presumida de cabello marrón claro y mirada aguda, aun lo siguiera persiguiendo cuando era tan obvio que lo único que el sentía por ella era desprecio y desconfianza. Como si le leyera la mente Archibald habla por el:

"Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no le gustas para nada a Anthony y que muy poco le importa si hay una fiesta en tu honor o no, Eliza?"

"Silencio Archie o hare que la señora Elroy te encierre en tu habitación por una semana!" Le grita la chica con rabia evidente.

"Tus amenazas no me sirven de nada Eliza, pues hace mucho deje de ser un niño y no es mi culpa que seas una tan mal perdedora."

"No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi hermana pues ella ya es una señorita, así que cuidado Archie o te la veras conmigo!" Le grita Neil enfurecido.

"Ay qué miedo tengo!"

"Ya basta todos porque nada conseguirán con golpes y gritos y yo ya estoy harto de tanta violencia!" Exclama Alistair no pudiendo aguantar más. Se quita los anteojos y respira, y decide alejarse del grupo. Al poco rato Anthony está al lado del y caminan en silencio.

"No te preocupes por nada Stear que solo son tonterías de adolescentes, y tu bien sabes lo impulsivo que es Archie cuando se siente atacado." Le dice Anthony poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Alistair lo mira durante un buen rato pensando en la suerte que tenia de tener un primo tan noble, y en cierto modo se había convertido en su mejor amigo pues con él podía compartir las charlas que nunca había podido tener con su propio hermano.

"Gracias primo por estar siempre de mi lado." Le contesta Alistair a Anthony antes de reunirse al resto del grupo.

**HOGAR DE PONY, ORFANATO PARA NINOS DE TODAS EDADES**

Es una mañana como tantas otras y Candy está cuidando del establo y de los niños mientras la señorita Pony y la hermana María se han ido a la cuidad de compras. De repente ven un carro elegante estacionarse delante del 'Hogar de Pony' y salir de el a un hombre de cabello oscuro, y para la rubia pecosa es como un _deja vue_: "_exactamente esto ha ocurrido 6 años atrás cuando se llevaron a Annie... A quien se llevaran esta vez?"_

George sale del carro y se dirige a la chica de cabello rubio directamente, intuyendo que ella debe de ser la chica del que tanto le hablo Albert. Es bonita de apariencia y se ve muy fuerte decide, y dirigiéndole la palabra le pregunta: ¿"es usted la señorita Candy White?"

La rubia pecosa asiente con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Encantado de conocerla, mi nombre es George y trabajo para los **Andry **que son unas de las familias más prestigiosas del país y ellos buscan a una chica de la misma edad que la hija de los **Leagan, **que hace parte de la misma familia que ellos pues Eliza se ha estado sintiendo muy sola últimamente sin tener confidente con quien hablar, y yo pienso que usted podría ser de muy grata compañía para ella, ¿Que opina?"

"Pero como es que usted ha llegado hasta aquí señor y porque no busca a alguien de la misma clase que la señorita en cuestión?"

"Los 'Leagan' insisten en que lo que a Eliza le falta es un poco de humildad pues es bastante mimada y se pasa el día coqueteando con los chicos, así que yo decidí ocuparme de ello y he oído decir que los niños del 'Hogar de Pony' son unos muy buenos ejemplares." Y mirando a su alrededor George continua: "hay personas adultas con quien pueda yo hablar sobre este asunto delicado señorita White?"

Candy sonroja levemente por el hecho de haber sido llamada señorita y le responde:

"La hermana María y la señorita Pony se han ido a la ciudad de compras, pero si usted desea puede esperarlas en el salón pues no tardaran en llegar."

"Gracias, así lo hare."

"Pase por favor señor George ¿y que le puedo ofrecer para beber?"

"Un vaso de agua me vendría muy bien, gracias."

Se dirigen en hacia el salón principal del 'Hogar de Pony', y mientras Candy llena el vaso de agua se queda pensando en lo raro que es el destino de hacerla esperar seis años para que alguien se interese de pronto en ella cuando a Annie su suerte le había llegado de un solo golpe. Por alguna razón pasa por su mente la imagen de su _príncipe adorado _y sin vacilar se para delante de George y le pregunta:

" Me podría usted decir si a la mansión que me lleva vive un chico de unos 17 años?"

George la mira algo sorprendido antes de responder: "efectivamente los 'Leagan' tienen un hijo pero creo que acaba de cumplir los 14 años, ¿porque?"

"Por nada, solo quería saber si la chica que quiere que acompañe tiene un hermano, eso es todo" contesta Candy sorprendida mientras piensa: "_qué raro pues pensé que el 'príncipe de la colina' tendría ahora por lo menos 18 años de edad, pero no importa pues seguro que lo veré si me voy a vivir con ellos, ya que él debe de ser un noble millonario." _

De pronto se abre la puerta de la entrada y llegan la hermana María y la señorita Pony apresuradas, y al ver al hombre elegante sentado en uno de los sofás se paran sorprendidas:

" Quien es el caballero tan elegante Candy?" Le pregunta la monja alerta.

George se para, y acercándose a las dos mujeres les dice extendiendo la mano: "Perdonen el atrevimiento de haber entrado en el 'Hogar de Pony' sin avisarles, pero es que vengo por un asunto muy importante…." Y mirando hacia Candy continua: "los señores 'Leagan' quieren que adopte a una de sus niñas para hacerle compañía a su hija Eliza de 12 años de edad y yo pienso que la señorita White sea la candidata perfecta."

"Porque necesariamente a Candy?!" Le pregunta la hermana María alarmada cogiendo a la rubia pecosa en sus brazos: para la monja aquella niña era lo más precioso que había, y sabía que sin ella su vida no tendría más importancia. "_La quiero como si fuera mía y no pienso perderla nunca….."_

Candy se deja abrazar por la hermana María, sorprendida de ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de aquella mujer que a pesar de pasársela castigándola constantemente la adoraba tanto como para no querer dejarla irse nunca, y sonriéndole tiernamente la rubia pecosa le dice:

"No se preocupe por mi hermana María que yo estaré bien y los visitare a todos ustedes cuando tenga tiempo libre!"

La monja mira a su niña traviesa incrédula y ve algo brillar en sus ojos. Tratando de sobreponerse ella continua: "no debes apresurarte Candy que hay otros chicos del hogar que estarían encantados de irse, ¿verdad?" Y mira a cada uno de ellos pero la mayoría solo bajan la mirada al suelo incomodos.

George aprovecha el momento y acercándose a Candy le pregunta encantado: "acepta entonces venirse conmigo señorita White?"

"Por supuesto que sí!" Exclama la rubia pecosa pensando en su príncipe adorado de su pequeña infancia: "_por fin te veré 'príncipe de mi colina' y aunque no seas hermano de esta chica sé que tú también vives allá….."_

"Candy por favor piénsalo un poco más antes de dar tu ultima respuesta." Le suplica la hermana María abrazándola fuertemente. Candy siente su corazón explotar de alegría pero al mismo tiempo se siente triste de ver a su ídolo del alma tan afligida:

"Por favor no se preocupe por mi hermana María que yo la querré siempre y le prometo comportarme como una señorita de la alta sociedad." Y dándose la vuelta la chica rubia le dice a George mirándolo: "cuando nos vamos?"

George la contempla asombrado de su afán en irse tan pronto pero le contesta: "hoy mismo si desea."

La chica rubia esta tan feliz que se va corriendo hacia su habitación a empaquetar pero reteniéndola la hermana María le dice: "Candy espera que quiero darte algo."

La chica rubia ve como la monja se quita su collar favorito del cuello y se lo pone a ella:

"Quiero que la virgen Santa te proteja siempre estés donde estés, y no olvides que todos te queremos mucho aquí en el 'Hogar de Pony', y que si he sido algunas veces dura contigo es por lo mucho que me importas."

Candy asiente con la cabeza y cogiendo las manos de su ídolo en ella, le contesta tiernamente: "yo también la quiero mucho hermana María y para mi usted es la madre que yo nunca tuve. Luego caminado hacia la señorita Pony continua, "a usted también la admiro mucho por lo bondadosa que ha sido en abrir su puerta a todos los niños huérfanos del país."

La señorita Pony tiene lágrimas en los ojos al abrazar a su niña pecosa y le dice sabiamente: "yo sé que siempre serás feliz Candy porque eres alegre como un muchacho y tienes una independencia extraordinaria."

Luego es el turno de todos los niños y por fin Candy se va rumbo a su nuevo destino.

**MANSION DE LOS LEAGAN**

"He dicho que no quiero que traigan una huérfana en mi casa pues yo no necesito a nadie para hacerme compañía! Ya tengo bastante con Neil y los demás chicos!" Le grita Eliza exasperada a su madre.

"Ya te he dicho que esta ha sido una decisión de tu padre así que no se discute más del asunto." Le contesta Ruth Leagan a su hija alejándose.

Eliza viendo que con su madre no conseguirá nada se acerca a su padre haciéndole lindos ojos: "papa pero si yo ya tengo 12 años y no necesito que una niñera se ocupe de mí!"

"Pero Eliza si Candy no será tu niñera, sino tu amiga pues se bien lo sola que te sientes desde hace un tiempo con tantos chicos en la mansión y pocas atenciones femeninas."

"Es verdad papa pero no necesito a una pobre chica para hacerme feliz pues tengo muchas amigas en la escuela que darían cualquier cosa por tener mi atención."

"Siento tener que decirte esto hija, pero lo las chicas de la escuela no son verdaderas amigas sino unas simples interesadas en la fortuna de los 'Leagan', y por esta misma razón yo he elegido a alguien de un entorno totalmente diferente a nosotros, y créeme que lo hago por tu bien."

"Pero papa yo no quiero asociarme con ningún pobre!" Le suplica Eliza alzando la voz.

"Eliza deja de gritar tanto que me duele la cabeza!" Le dice su madre retándola severamente.

Viendo que de nada le sirvió quejarse, la chica presumida baja la cabeza resignada sin antes jurarse mentalmente: "_aun no me doy por vencida y juro hacerle la vida imposible a la tal CANDY!..."_

Al poco rato llegan George y Candy a la mansión de los 'Leagan', y tras bajar del carro la chica rubia observa todo encantada: "parece el palacio como el de los cuentos de hadas!"

Sonriendo George le dice: "siento tener que dejarla pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que vaya a la entrada principal y ahí la atenderán, hasta pronto!"

La joven pecosa se va corriendo y está a punto de tocar el timbre cuando de repente siente agua fría caerle encima y temblando mira hacia arriba para ver quién es el culpable, descubre a una chica y un chico riéndose a carcajadas:

"me las pagaran malditos ya verán!" Les grita ella, y empieza a trepar en el balcón como un mono hasta llegar hasta ellos, y agarrando al chico primero lo golpea fuertemente hasta dejarlo atónito…

Eliza se repone de 1ero y grita: ¡"auxilio mama que aquí hay un intruso tratando de matar a Neil!"

La señora Leagan oye sus hijos gritar, y espantada llega corriendo: "que pasa Eliza y donde esta Neil?!" Su sorpresa es grande cuando descubre una chica rubia golpeando a su hijo repetidamente, "! basta o llamo la policía niña salvaje!"

Al oír la voz autoritaria de la mujer Candy para al acto y decide introducirse: "perdone por no presentarme antes pero soy Candy White y he venido a servirle de compañera a una chica llamada Eliza."

Ruth Leagan la mira atónita durante un momento antes de continuar: "así que tú eres la chica del orfanato que viene a cuidar de mi hija Eliza y servirle de compañera?! Debe haber una equivocación porque la niña que mi esposo mando a buscar es supuestamente dulce y obediente, y no una salvaje como tu…."

Candy no puede creer lo que está oyendo, y se queda perpleja durante un momento pensando en su torpeza por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que aquella chica era la razón por la cual ella estaba aquí en 1er lugar: "así que tú eres **Eliza**?! Le pregunta mirando a la chica de cabellos castaño claro.

Eliza por su lado siente una antipatía inmediata por aquella niña pecosa, y sin perder un minuto le exige a su madre: "quiero que eches de esta mansión a aquella criatura horrible mama porque no la aguanto y además es muy fea! Tiene la cara cubierta de pecas y el comportamiento de un chico!"

"Es verdad que es bien fea y gordita también!" Termina su hermano Neil antes de reírse a carcajadas.

Afortunadamente llega el señor 'Leagan' en este momento, y acercándose a la rubia pecosa le dice amablemente: "tú eres Candy White, ¿verdad?"

La chica rubia asiente pensando en lo diferente que era aquel individuo de los demás, y extendiendo su mano se introduce: "yo soy Candy White y he sido traída aquí por el señor George para servirle de confidente a su hija Eliza y espero que ella y yo seamos grandes amigas muy pronto.

Eliza mira fijamente a aquella rubia pecosa sintiendo un odio inexplicable por aquel ser: no le gustaba la ropa que llevaba, ni su comportamiento tan poco femenino, y además era plenamente fea, y ni modales tenía pues cada vez que hablaba alzaba la voz como lo hacían los chicos normalmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se va corriendo hacia el señor 'Leagan' y le dice casi llorando: "papa por favor busca a otra persona, te lo suplico que yo a ella nunca la voy a querer!"

Robert Leagan mira a su hija fijamente antes de proseguir: "hagamos una cosa, démosle un tiempo a ver si se ajusta y si después de un mes sigue tan salvaje te prometo yo mismo ir a buscarte otra persona, ¿de acuerdo mi amor?"

"Lo prometes papa?"

"Prometido, y que no se hable más de ello."

Luego dirigiéndose a la señora 'Leagan' continua: "Ruth por favor lleva a Candy White a su nueva habitación y explícale en que consiste su trabajo." Y dicho esto se marcha sin despedirse.

"Típico, así resuelve mi marido los problemas: evadiéndolos en vez de confrontarlos!" Y mirando severamente a la rubia pecosa continua, "óyeme bien Candy, no confundas la bondad de mi marido porque tu aquí no eres más que una simple empleada, y si vuelvo a sorprenderte pegando a uno de mis hijos la vas a pasar muy mal porque además de despedirte soy capaz de hacer venir la policía, ¿entendiste?"

"Si señora 'Leagan'….." contesta la rubia pecosa bajando la cabeza resignada.

"Me alegra saber que nos entendemos, sígueme que te llevo a tu habitación y como es tu 1er día estas perdonada por tu mal comportamiento."

Candy levanta la cabeza y ve la mirada satisfecha que Neil y Eliza le manda, se encoje los hombros y decide que hay cosas peores en la vida que tener que aguantar a seres tan odiosos como lo eran los 'Leagan', con excepción del señor de la casa por supuesto.

Pasan los días y Candy se ha acostumbrado a su nueva vida. Pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en compañía de la servidumbre y una mañana que está conversando con una mucama decide preguntarle por el príncipe de la colina: "dime Elena, acaso hay algún joven de cabellos rubio vestido con traje Escoces que vive cerca de acá?"

Elena la mira algo sorprendida antes de responder: "su nombre es **Anthony **y efectivamente sus bisabuelos eran Escoceses, ¿pero como lo sabes si tu acabas de llegar?"

Candy suspira antes de continuar: "lo vi una sola vez, tenía solo 6 años de edad y un día mientras estaba en la colina de Pony llorando el vino a consolarme, y me toco música con su instrumento llamado 'gaita'….. Luego desapareció tan rápido que pensé que había sido un sueño hasta que encontré su broche en el suelo y me di cuenta de que efectivamente existía, y nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verlo….."

Elena se queda pensativa antes de proseguir: "esto es muy raro pues el chico que me describes es la imagen idéntica de Anthony, pero él nunca ha salido de la mansión de los 'Leagan' que yo sepa."

"Acaso vive cerca de acá?" Le pregunta la rubia pecosa excitada, pues sentía que muy pronto vería su **'príncipe de la colina'.**

"Él también vive en la mansión de los 'Leagan' y viene a vernos muy a menudo."

"En serio?! y cuando vuelve? Que emoción!" Grita Candy agitadísima y olvidándose de Eliza y Neil baja la escalera de la mansión corriendo, sin sospechar siquiera que los dos niños malvados están tramando una trampa para ella.

Eliza ve a Candy bajar las escaleras corriendo y le dice a su hermano en voz baja: "Neil ahí está la pecosa fea así que hagamos algo para arruinarle el día, ¿quieres?"

"Por supuesto que si hermanita pues la chica es tan fea y será fácil humillarla ante todos, así que tu déjalo por mi cuenta."

De repente ven al gato de la casa **Félix **caminar hacia ellos, y a Neil se le ocurre una idea brillante: "he Feliz ven acá y ataca a esta chica rubia que ves, ¿entiendes?" El gato lo mira durante un momento y acercándose a Candy está a punto de arañarla, pero en este mismo instante llega la mucama Elena y es ella la que cae el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Candy corre hacia Elena preocupada y le pregunta: "estas bien amiga o te duele algo?"

"No te preocupes Candy que no pasó nada."

La rubia pecosa descubre a Eliza y Neil riéndose a carcajadas, y sin vacilar un momento corre

hacia ellos preparándose a golpearles fuertemente: "malditos sean me lo van a pagar por

haberles hecho daño a Elena y si no le piden perdón inmediatamente les daré una lección

me oyen?!

"Auxilio mama!" gritan los hermanos al mismo tiempo y al poco rato llega la señora 'Leagan'

preocupada, y viendo a la rubia pecosa encima de sus hijos le apunta del dedo declarando

severamente:

"esto es lo último Candy! O le pides perdón a Neil y a Eliza inmediatamente o te largas de

Aquí entendido?!"

"Pero esto a mí no me parece justo cuando la única víctima fue Elena y todo por la mala

jugada que les hizo sus propios hijos tirándoles el gato encima!"

La señora 'Leagan' mira a sus hijos fijamente antes de proseguir: "es esto verdad lo que dice

Candy chicos?"

"Por supuesto que no mama! Lo que pasa es que como Candy es una resentida por no tener

nada le dio con vengarse con una mucama y ahora nos acusa a nosotros por sus actos

violentos!" Exclama Eliza haciéndose la ofendida.

"Qué esperas para despedirla mama? Sabes que se lo merece, y cuanto antes se marche

mejor!" Grita Neil añadiendo más fuego en la leña.

No aguantando más injusticia, Candy declara en voz alta: "no hace falta que me despidan

pues yo misma me marchare puesto a que no soporto ni un minuto más estar en el mismo

techo que una familia tan cruel como lo son ustedes tres, así que hoy mismo hare mi maleta

y espero no volver a verles la cara nunca más…."Y Terminado su sermón la rubia pecosa se

va corriendo al jardín para llorar en privacidad pensando en lo injusto que era el destino de

siempre hacerla sufrir tanto.

"Hermana María y señorita Pony como las extraño a ustedes mis dos madres del alma y hoy

mismo estaré de regreso con ustedes…" Y de repente oye _aquella voz familiar:_

"**No llores pequeña pecosa que te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes….."**

Al oír aquellas palabras mágicas Candy levanta la cabeza y parado en un jardín lleno de rosas

ve a su '**príncipe de la colina'** sonriéndole tiernamente, solo que esta vez no lleva el

vestimento escoces ni la gaita pero más bien un traje elegante rosado, sin embargo sabe que es el: tiene los mismos ojos azules profundos y el cabello rubio, y su sonrisa es tan dulce como la de antaño.

"Me estuviste observando mientras lloraba otra vez, 'príncipe de la colina'?"

El joven rubio se para delante de la chica rubia y mirándola fijamente se ríe a carcajadas pues nota que tiene la cara llena de pecas y además sucia de tanto llorar.

Candy se siente revivir otra vez y sonrojando para esconder su vergüenza se echa ella a reír también.

"**Ya sabía yo que eras mucho más hermosa cuando te ríes que cuando lloras niña pecosa…."**

Candy cierra los ojos por un momento tratando de disfrutar las palabras de aquel joven pero

cuando los abre otra vez él ya se ha ido exactamente como lo hizo su 'príncipe de la colina

de Pony' 6 años atrás….

**Aquí termina mi 3ra parte pero ya la 4ta está en camino y espero **

**Que lo estén disfrutando pues aun esta mucho por venir hasta que **

**CANDY encuentre su felicidad completa y al final se resuelva el **

**Enigma de su vida.**


End file.
